My Bunny
by Black Time
Summary: LAST CHAP UP !"cebenalnya minnie mau pelgi."/"kau istri kecilku, kumohon percaya padaku."/ "kau ingat permainan rumah-rumahan kita ? dimana kita menjadi sepasang suami istri"/"AARGHHHH...se-sebenarnya siapa dirimu ?/ KYUMIN, sequel My little Wife.
1. Chapter 1

My Bunny (SEQUEL MY LITTLE WIFE)

Main Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee sungjin, Cho ahra.

Genre : Angst and Romance

Rating : T

Summary : "cebenalnya minnie mau pelgi."/"kau istri kecilku, kumohon percaya padaku."/ "kau ingat permainan rumah-rumahan kita ? dimana kita menjadi sepasang suami istri"/"AARGHHHH...se-sebenarnya siapa dirimu ?/ KYUMIN, sequel My little Wife.

_sesakit apapun yang aku terima karena sebuah cinta_

_tapi percayalah, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai. _

_aku akan bertahan dengan fakta aku tidak bisa_

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"minnie hyung." panggil kyuhyun memulai percakapan_

_"ne kyunie ?" sungmin menengok kearah kanan untuk bisa melihat wajah kyuhyun._

_"apa minnie cenang belmain lumah-lumahan belcama kyunie tadi ?"_

_" tentu caja. ini cungguh mengacikkan. minnie jadi belasa cepelti istli cungguhan. kapan-kapan kita main lagi ne." jawab sungmin dengan riang._

_" tentu caja. tapi minnie halus beljanji cama kyunie."_

_" janji apa?"_

_kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya, dan diikuti sungmin yang juga menduduki tubuhnya. diraihnya kedua tangan sungmin._

_" kyunie mencintai minnie. kyunie mau minnie menjadi istli cungguhan kyunie caat kita becal nanti. dan cekalang, minnie halus janji untuk menjadi milik kyunie celamanya dan menunggu kyunie yang akan melamal minnie caat becal nanti. calangahae minnie hyung."_

_mata sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca saat mendengar pengakuan kyuhyun." ne minnie janji dan minnie akan menunggu caat ita becal nanti, nado calangahe kyunie."_

_mereka saling berpelukan. tanpa mereka ketahui, pelukan hangat itu adalah pelukan yang menyalurkan cinta mereka._

_namun tiba-tiba sungmin melepas pelukan kyuhyun dan langsung menunduk sedih. sontak saja aksinya itu membuat kyuhyun dibuat heran._

_"waeyo minnie hyung? gwaenchanayo?"_

_"cebenalnya...ah tapi kyunie beljanji untuk tidak malah ya."_

_kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk._

_"cebenalnya minnie mau pelgi." sungmin kembali menundukka kepalanya takut melihat wajah 'kyunie' nya itu. ia berfikir, mungkin saja kyunie akan marah setelah ini. atau lebih parahnya kyunie ak-_

_"minnie hyung mau pelgi kemana hmm ?" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala sungmin lembut. hal itu membuat sang hyung membulatkan matanya saat mendapat perlakuan yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dia pikirkan._

_"emmm...entah, kata eomma minnie, minnie cama eomma cama appa cama cungjinnie mau pelgi ketempat yang jauuuuhhh banget." ucapan sungmin membuat kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. namja kecil tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju rumput._

_"kyunie kenapa ? eh !? kyunie sssshh...uljima. minnie pasti kembali kok." dibawanya tubuh mungil bergetar itu kepelukannya._

_"hikss...tapi nanti hikss...kalau minnie hyung pelgi hiksss..ciapa yang nemenin kyunie main lagi hiksss huweeee hikss hikss."_

_sungmin mengelus surai ikal coklat milik kyuhyun dengan sayang, sesekali juga dia mengecup puncak kepala kyuhyun. "kyunie pelcaya minnie kan ? minnie pasti pulang, minnie pasti nemenin kyunie lagi, jadi kyunie jangan takut allaceo?"_

_"yaksok ?" kyuhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

_dengan senang hati sungmin menautkan kelingking mungilnya dikelingking kyuhyun. "ne yaksok."_

_"kyunie cayang minnie hyung." _

_"minnie juga cayang kyunie."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

kueratkan genggamanku pada gelas yang kupegang. sakit itu kembali datang saat mengingat kejadian itu, dimana dia berjanji padaku. Tidak! bukan aku yang sakit, tapi hatiku.

sudah menginjak 16 tahun sejak dia pergi, namun kenapa dia belum memenuhi janjinya ? apa dia lupa padaku ?

"Yo captain cho !" seseorang mengagetkanku. ah aku tahu suara ini.

"Yaaakk ! noona, hari ini kau hobby sekali mengagetkanku. kau ingin aku mati karna serangan jantung eoh ? lucu sekali."

"hey hey ! kenapa jadi marah seperti itu? lagipula salahmu yang selalu melamun." dia noonaku, ahra noona. dia memang sedikit senga(?) untuk wanita seukurannya. tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. dan lihat, dengan seenak jidatnya dia duduk dipangkuanku. huh, apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia berat ?

"hey captain, apa kau masih memikirkannya ?" protesanku tertahan saat mendengar ucapannya. aku kembali tertegun. ahra noona memang sudah tahu kalau akau mencintai 'dia'. mencintai sesama namja, tapi dia tetap mendukungku.

"menurutmu ?"

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan, captain. kau tahu, jika memang ada cinta diantara kalian, aku yakin tuhan akan mempertemukan kalian lagi." baiklah, sekedar memberitahu saja, ahra noona sudah sering sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu. dengan kata yang sama, dan abjad yang sama. dan sekedar informasinya lagi, setiap aku mendengar ucapan itu, aku selalu menyadari betapa mirisnya aku.

_'jika memang ada cinta diantara kalian, aku yakin tuhan akan mempertemukan kalian lagi.'_ kalimat itu, _'jika ada cinta_' dan _'tuhan mempertemukan'_. hello, lihat ini sudah 16 tahun dan aku belum bertemu 'dia'. apa itu berarti tidak ada cinta antara kami jadi tuhan tidak mempertemukan kami. tapi aku sangat yakin betul bahwa aku mencintainya, hati kecil ini yang selalu bicara seperti itu. bukankah hati kecil tidak pernah berbohong? tapi kenapa? apa...apa itu berarti dia yang TIDAK mencintaiku ?

"apa menurut noona kami akan bertemu ? aku ragu." kataku pelan.

"kenapa kau sangat pesimis, captain cho? bagaimana jika aku bilang, kalau kalian akan bertemu ?"

"maksudmu? dari maan kau tahu kalau kami akan bertemu? kau bisa meramal eoh? hah, lucu sekali noona." kusenderkan kepalaku pada punggungnya. kenapa kami jadi terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermanja-manjaan ya?

"tidak! aku tidak bisa meramal. tapi tadi aku ke kona beans."

"huh? lalu apa hubungannya?" satu lagi yang aku tahu, dia aneh.

"ya, aku ke kona beans. dan bertemu..." dia memotong perkataannya dan membuatku semakin penasaran

"bertemu siapa ?" tanyaku. dan satu nama meluncur bebas dari mulut noonaku. nama yang memang bukan selama ini aku cari, tetapi masih ada harapan yang bisa aku percayakan pada nama itu. bibirku melengkung memperlihatkan senyuman tulusku, namun ada air mata di pelupuk mataku. air mata kebahagiaan.

'kalian sudah kembali' batinku senang.

"sungjin, adik sungmin."

TBC

ige mwoyaaaaa ? TT_TT gagal total chapter ini. dan chapter ini masih sangat pendek, tapi di chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahain lebih panjang lagi.

ini ff pertama aku yang berchapter-chapter. jadi ya maklumkan saja jika ini emmang sangat gaje. ya walaupun semua ff saya emang gaje sihh..

terima kasih yang udah mau baca, dan terima kasih yang udah mau review ^^*bow*

lanjut ?


	2. Chapter 2

My Bunny (SEQUEL MY LITTLE WIFE)

Main Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee sungjin, Cho ahra.

Genre : Angst and Romance

Rating : T

Summary : "cebenalnya minnie mau pelgi."/"kau istri kecilku, kumohon percaya padaku."/ "kau ingat permainan rumah-rumahan kita ? dimana kita menjadi sepasang suami istri"/"AARGHHHH...se-sebenarnya siapa dirimu ?/ KYUMIN, sequel My little Wife.

.

.

.

"noona bertemu sungjin di kona? benarkah ?" tanya kyuhyun semangat. oh ayolah, ini adalah moment yang sangat dinantinya.

"ne, kona beans adalah cafe milik keluarga lee. sepertinya dia juga bekerja disana untuk membantu bisnis keluarga lee, dan dengar-dengar mereka juga punya perusahaan sendb- YAAAKKK ! CHO KYUHYUN KURANG AJAR !" ahra berteriak sambil mengusap bokongnya yang sukses mencium lantai akibat dongsaeng kurang ajarnya yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuat ahra jatuh dari pangkuannya.

"mianhae noona, aku tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mendengar ocehanmu itu. sampai jumpa." namja tampan itu berlari keluar rumah dan pergi ke kona beans dengan mobil audi putihnya.

"aisshhh...salah apa aku punya dongsaeng kurang ajar seperti dia." rutuk sang noona, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. _'tapi aku senang kau kembali menjadi cho kyuhyun yang ku kenal, kurang ajar dan jahil. kyuhyun-ah, aku harap kau tidak menangis lagi setelah ini.'_ batinnya.

.

sebuah mobil audi putih terpakir indah di depan sebuah cafe yang diyakini bernama kona beans. seorang namja jangkung dengan rambut brunatte ikal turun dengan sangat bersemangat.

KRIING

suara bell yang sengaja digantung di pintu masuk kona berbunyi, menandakan seseorang telah masuk kedalamnya.

"selamat siang, selamat datang di ko-, kyu-kyuhyun hyung ?" seorang namja berlesung pipi membulatkan matanya setelah melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam cafenya.

"sungjin-ah ! akhirnya aku menemukanmu." namja itu -kyuhyun- memeluk erat namja yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng sendiri.

setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, sungjin membalas pelukan kyuhyun. "gyaaaaaa ! kyuhyun hyung, bogoshipeo !"

"hey sungjin-ah, kapan kalian kembali ke seoul ? aku dengar kalian ke Jepang kan?" tanyanya setelah melepas pelukan sungjin.

"kami pulang kemarin lusa, ahh...hyung lebih baik kita duduk dulu sebelum melanjutkan obrolan." yang lebih muda menuntun kyuhyun menuju salah satu bangku yang terdapat di pojok ruangan.

"jadi sekarang jelaskan kepadaku, kenapa kalian tidak langsung mengunjungiku saat tiba di seoul?"

sungjin membelalakan matanya. bingung harus menjawab apa. pasalnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"eungg...itu hyung, eungg...ah hyung a-aku masih ada pekerjaan. jika hyung mau pesan hyung bisa-"

"hey ! ada apa denganmu sungjin? aku hanya bertanya, tapi kenapa kau seperti orang ketakutan. kenapa kau dan sungmin- ahh ! ya, sungmin. dimana sungmin hyung ? aku merindukannya, tega sekali dia tidak menemuiku. apa dia tidak tahu, kalau aku selalu memikirkannya setiap hari." kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, sungjin semakin gelisah.

"eung, sungmin hyung, su-sungmin hyung ada disebuah tempat. dia tidak disini."

"eh ? sebuah tempat ? dimana? aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

kedua mata sungjin kembali membulat." ani, kau tidak bisa. ma-maksudku percuma kau datang ketempat itu, karna pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa mendapatkan sungmin hyung. maafkan aku."

tidak bisa mendapatkan sungmin kembali? apa maksud ucapan sungjin? apa sungmin sudah memiliki orang lain? tapi bukankah janji mereka 16 tahun lalu itu... ah jangan berfikiran buruk cho, berdoalah semua akan baik-baik saja.

"katakan saja dimana minnie hyung, sungjin-ah." titahnya.

"mianhae aku tidak bisa. jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku permisi." sungjin akan benar-benar pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"kumohon sungjin-ah. aku merindukannya." ia menangis. kyuhyun , ia menangis. menangis karena perasaan rindu yang membuncahnya. perasaan sesak yang benar-benar harus diluapkannya itu.

SREETT

sungjin menarik sosok yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya itu kedalam pelukannya. "baiklah, temui aku disini esok hari."

bagaimanapun sungjin punya perasaan. dia tahu bagaimana perasaan kyuhyun saat ini. dia tahu kalau sungmin hyungnya dan kyuhyun saling mencintai. tapi wajarkah mereka tetap mencintai dengan fakta kalau semua tidak lagi sama.

ya, tidak lagi sama. kyuhyun dan sungmin berbeda. bukan berbeda fisik atau apapun, tapi sesuatu yang sangat kontras perbedaannya. dan sungjin tahu itu.

"kenapa harus besok ? kenapa tidak sekarang?" protes kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

"besok atau tidak sama sekali." ancam namja bermarga lee itu.

"baiklah, besok aku akan datang. terima kasih sungjin-ah." namja cho itu berlalu. meninggalkan sungjin yang tersenyum miris.

_'aku harus menemui sungmin hyung sekarang'_ batin sungjin

.

.

seseorang menapakkan dirinya disebuah gereja tua namun tetap berdiri kokoh. berniat menemui 'seseorang' di dalam gereja itu.

TAP

langkahnya terhenti, didepannya berdiri sosok namja manis yang terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"sungjinnie, kau sudah kembali !" sahut namja itu menghampiri sang dongsaeng.

"ne minnie hyung." sungjin tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan ceria sang hyung -lee sungmin-

"sudah selesai dengan tugasmu? bagaimana keadaan 'dia'? apa dia baik-baik saja ?" sungmin tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"dia baik-baik saja, hyung. tidak perlu khawatir. dia...dia sangat merindukanmu."

"benarkah ?aku pun merindukannya sungjinnie. ingin sekali aku menemuinya dan memeluknya, tapi...tapi aku tidak hikss. ottokhe sungjin-ah? hikss." sungjin menarik sang hyung kedalam dekapannya.

"kau akan segera bertemu dengannya, hyung.". "dia ingin bertemu denganmu besok."

sungmin melepas pelukan sungjin, menatap sungjin dengan tatapan tidak percaya."mwo? menemuinya? tapi sungjinnie aku belum siap. aku takut menyakitinya."

sungjin menghapus sisa air mata di pipi chubby sungmin. "aku yakin kau bisa. ingat, ini tidak nyata. semua bisa terjadi."

"apa kau yakin?" tanyanya penuh harap. sungjin mengangguk mantap.

"temui dia hyung. ini satu-satunya jalan."

"baiklah, gomawoyo sungjinnie. mianhae, karena aku, kau harus melakukan tugas ini." sungmin kembali memeluk adik satu-satunya itu.

Besok. Ya, besok takdir akan mempertemukan mereka. mempertemukan cinta yang seharusnya bersatu. takdir itu indah, tapi kadang menyakitkan.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aisshh...ayolah kyuhyun, kau harus tidur. jangan sampai kau telat untuk menemui orang tercintamu. ah jika diingat kalau besok aku akan bertemu dengan sungmin hyung, aku ajdi berfikir bagaimana penampilannya sekarang. minnie hyung yang aku kenal dulu itu apa sama dengan minnie hyung yang sekarang ?. kkkkkkk...aku jadi ingin tertawa mengingat wajahnya yang terlampau polos saat masih kecil. haaah...besok akan menjadi hari yang indah.

CEKLEK

"captain cho, apa kau sudah tidur?" ah suara itu lagi, kenapa noona hobby sekali membuyarkan lamunanku sih?

"belum noona, waeyo?" posisiku masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

"hey! kenapa wajahmu bersinar seperti itu? ada sesuatu? ceritakan pada noonamu ini !" katanya sambil mendudukan diri di pinggir kasur.

"noona, wajahku memang selalu bersinar kan? kenapa kau baru menyadarinya? aku makin tampan kan?"

"percaya diri sekali kau cho. sebelumnya wajahmu itu keruh, seperti dewa kegelapan. kau kenapa eoh?" dengan seenak udelnya dia mengatai wajahku keruh. cih, dasar.

"ck, jangan menghina noona. kau tahu? aku sedang senang." mungkin karna dalam suasana hati yang senang dengan reflek aku segera menduduki tubuhku. eh? sejak kapan aku punya daya reflek yang bagus?

"ada apa? sepertinya sangat seru. apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sungmin?" ah, noonaku ini memang paling bisa tahu isi pikiranku.

"ne ! besok aku akan bertemu dengannya. gyaaaaaaaaaa ! selama belasan tahun aku kehilangan kontak dengannya. sekarang aku bisa bertemu dengannya. aku sungguh merindukannya noona." baiklah sikapku sekarang sudah seperti seorang yeoja yang akan bertemu dengan dambaan hatinya. ah masa bodo, ahra noona ini yang sekarang ada di depanku.

kulihat ahra noona ikut tersenyum

"bagus captain. ini kesempatanmu. jangan disia-siakan. noona ikut senang." ia mengacak rambutku gemas sambil tertawa. kuperhatikan dengan seksama wajah noonaku. dia seperti malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku.

"noona."

"hmm captain."

"gomawo, aku beruntung punya noona sepertimu." aku memeluknya. menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangku.

"gwaenchana. ini tugasku sebagai noonamu. sekarang tidurlah, besok adalah hari yang penting untukmu."

kubaringkan tubuhku di ranajang. noona masih setia mengelus rambutku. perlahan-lahan rasa kantuk menyerang. dan aku pun tertidur.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

_'aku turut senang cho. berjajilah untuk tetap tersenyum walaupun takdir yang kau terima begitu menyakitkan'_ lirih ahra setelah kyuhyun benar benar tidur pulas. diselimutinya tubuh sang dongsaeng, dan sebelum dia beranjak keluar, dikecupnya kening indah itu.

selamat malam cho kyuhyun. aku hanya bisa berdoa, semoga besok benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan seperti yang kau harapkan. semoga saja.

.

.

pagi yang cerah. sesuai dengan suasana hati seorang namja manis yang satu ini. sebentar lagi ia akan menemui sosok namja yang begitu ia cintai. lee sungmin, namja manis itu kini sedang tersenyum senang memikirkan moment yang akan terjadi. moment manis atau mungkin moment...buruk.

"hyung, kau sudah siap? kajja kita turun." sungjin menuntun tangan sang hyung tercinta.

"sungjinnie, aku gugup."

"tidak perlu segugup itu hyung. kau hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, bukan akan melangsungkan acara pernikahan kalian." jawab sungjin asal.

PLETAK

"aishh... appo hyung!."

"makanya jangan bicara sembarangan sungjinnie. aku dan kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menikah. kau tahu itu bukan?" baiklah, sungjin sedikit merutuki dirinya yang bicara asal. sekarang lihat, sungmin kembali sedih. aisshh...paboya lee sungjin.

"sudah hyung, jangan bersedih. sekarang, kajja turun." ucapnya dan disetujui sungmin dengan anggukan imutnya.

.

.

"noona, aku berangkat ne. apa noona ingin ikut denganku ?" pekik kyuhyun sambil membetulkan sepatunya.

"sebenarnya aku ingin ikut berada ditengah-tengah kalian untuk merasakan kebahagian cinta kalian. aku juga sangat merindukan sungminnie dan sungjinnie, tapi hari ini ada sidang sarjanaku kyu. mianhae, sampaikan salamku untuk mereka."

"'ne noona, gwaenchana. cha~aku harus pergi. doa kan aku ne?"

"pasti, captain cho! hwaitinggg !" seru ahra sambil mengepalkan tangannya diudara.

"ne gomawo. annyeong noona."

"annyeong. jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada mereka." ucap ahra sedikit berteriak saat melihat mobil kyuhyun perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

_'tuhan, terima kasih untuk semuanya.'_ batin ahra sebelum berangkat ke tempat kuliahnya.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

ku kendarai mobil audi putihku ini. suasana hatiku sangat cerah hari ini. sesekali aku bersenandung diperjalanan. tumben sekali jalanan sepi dihari secerah ini. kecepatan mobilku ku tambah agar aku cepat sampai di kona. aku benar benar tidak sabar melihat wajah minnie hyung.

kira-kira apa reaksinya saat melihatku ya? terkejut ? menangis bahagia ? atau...

"gyaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

TIN TIIIIIIN

BRAAAAAAAAKKK.

atau justru menangis sedih?

pandanganku mengabur. tercium bau anyir disekelilingku. pandanganku benar benar gelap sebelum ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku.

siapa orang itu ? suaranya sangat familiar ditelingaku.

'minnie hyung, mianhae. aku tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang. percayalah kita akan bertemu. aku...'dan dalam sekejap tubuhku serasa melayang dan semua menjadi gelap.

'...aku mencintaimu. saranghae yongwonhi."

**KYUHYUN POV END**

TBC

kurang panajng kah ? kyaaaaaaaaaa ! mianhae jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan.

terima kasih yang sudah capai-capai mengetik untuk mereview ff gaje saya, terima kasih yang udah mau baca, dan terima aksih juga untuk silent readers. *bungkuk sedalam dalamnya*

sampai jumpa di chap berikut. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

My Bunny (SEQUEL MY LITTLE WIFE)

Main Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee sungjin, Cho ahra.

Genre : Angst and Romance

Rating : T

Summary : "cebenalnya minnie mau pelgi."/"kau istri kecilku, kumohon percaya padaku."/ "kau ingat permainan rumah-rumahan kita ? dimana kita menjadi sepasang suami istri"/"AARGHHHH...se-sebenarnya siapa dirimu ?/ KYUMIN, sequel My little Wife.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Biar kuhitung. baiklah, sudah menginjak 5 jam tapi kyunie belum juga sadar. tuhan, aku harap dia baik-baik saja. tanganku masih setiap menggenggam tangannya. hanya aku dan kyuhun diruangan ini. sungjin sedang membeli minuman untukku, dan ahra noona sudah sungjin kabari tapi dia tidak bisa datang dan mempercayakan kyunie pada kami. aku tahu pasti ahra noona sedang sibuk sekarang jadi aku bisa memakluminya.

kenapa ya saat aku ingin melepas rindu pada kyunie, musibah ini justru datang? padahal ini kesempatanku sebelum waktuku benar-benar habis. keadaan kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu parah. hanya kepalanya saja yang luka dan retak pada pergelangan tangan kiri. tapi itu bukan hal baik, luka kepalanya cukup serius.

kupandangi wajahnya. ah wajah itu aku sungguh merindukannya. kyunie, aku mencintaimu. maaf karna telah menjadi pengecut.

"eungghhh.." seseorang mengerang. biar kutebak. apa itu suara erangan kyuhyun yang sudah sadar. saat kulihat...yak ! benar, kyuhyun sadar dan dia menatapku bingung.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"KYUHYUN ! KAU SUDAH SADAR ? ASTAGA AKHIRNYA KAU BANGUN KYU." ucapku kegirangan. dan hey apa apan dia, hanya mengerjap matanya seperti orang bodoh.

"huh ? sungmin ? sedang apa kau disini ?"

"te-tentu saja aku menemanimu, kyu. kau kecelakaan. padahal kita baru saja akan bertemu setelah sekian lama. ti-tidakkah kau merindukanku eemmm kyu ?" seruku senormal mungkin, aku tidak mau kyuhyun tahu kegugupanku.

"hey sungmin kau mengigau ? aku tau aku kecelakaan saat ingin menemui orang yang kucintai setelah sekian lama dia pergi. tapi orang itu bukan..."

CEKLEK

"sungmin hyung aku- heung? kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ? dan astaga kyuhyun hyung akhirnya kau sadar juga." kata sungjin menghampiriku. aku memberikannya deathglare karna dia sudah mengganggu pembicaraan seriusku dengan kyuhyun.

"ah jinnie hyung bogoshipeo !"

haaa? jinnie hyung? sejak kapan sungjinnie dipanggil hyung oleh kyuhyun ? dan kenapa dia bilang rindu dengan sungjinnie? bukankah kemarin mereka sudah bertemu? aku bingung. kulihat sungjin juga kebingungan. dia menatapku dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan, sedangkan aku hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"nah sungmin. aku memang akan menemui orang yang aku cintai hari ini. yaitu jinnie hyung bukan kau sungmin." aku melongo. sungjin melongo. kyuhyun kembali mengerjap.

"MWOYAAAAAA !?" seruku bebarengan dengan sungjin.

"kyu-kyuhyun hyung kau salah orang. bukankah kemarin di kona kau bilang ingin bertemu dengan sungmin hyung?" ah aku pusing, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"jinnie hyung aku merindukanmu. kau berjanji padaku untuk segera kembali, tapi kenapa kau baru kembali setelah 16 tahun? mana janjimu padaku hyung? aku selalu menunggumu dan aku mencintaimu." ujar kyuhyun dengan mata memerah. ia menangis? menangis karna sungjin? bukan aku? dan dia bilang 'aku mencintaimu' kepada sungjin? sungguh, seseorang tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"mwo ? kyuhyun hyung jangan bercanda, leluconmu sungguh garing. kau mencintaiku? hah yang benar saja, selama ini kau mencintai sungmin hyung, bukan aku. apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan otakmu hyung? baiklah akan kupanggil dokter."

sungjin berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui dokter. kupandangi kembali wajah kyuhyun. apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?

"kyunie." dia memandangku. tatapan mata itu. tatapan itu selalu saja membuatku ingin menangis.

"hey mana sopan santunmu sungminnie? aku lebih tua darimu. kau harus memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'hyung'." dia terlihat sedikit pucat.

"ehmm..kyunie hyung." kataku mengalah

"ne. waeyo ?"

"apa kau mengingatku ?" bodoh. kenapa pertanyaan bodoh yang meluncur dari mulut ini ?

"tentu saja. kau lee sungmin adik jinnie hyung. mana mungkin aku lupa pada calon adik iparku." kulihat ia menyeringai. adik ? eomma, appa tolong antarkan akta kelahiran aku dan sungjin. mungkinkah aku dan sungjin tertukar ?

"tapi kyunie..ehmm maksudku kyunie hyung, aku-"

CEKLEK.

pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok namja yang masih muda yanga ku yakini sebagai uisa dan sungjin disampingnya.

"uisanim tolong periksa kyuhyun hyung. sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengannya."

uisa mulai memeriksa keadaan kyuhyun. kuharap semua kembali normal.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

"bisa kah aku bicara pada kalian berdua ?"

sungmin dan sungjin saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk.

"baiklah, ikut aku keruanganku."

"uisa, bisakah kau bicara pada sungmin saja? aku masih harus melepas rindu dengan jinnie hyung." kata kyuhyun lemah. sepertinya pening dikepalanya membuat tenaganya terkuras.

sungjin menatap heran kyuhyun "kyuhyun hyung, aku harus bicara dulu pada uisa. mengertilah. aku tidak akan lama"

"baiklah, tapi jangan lama lama hyung. aku sangat merindukanmu." final kyuhyun sebelum dia menutup matanya untuk tidur sejenak.

ketiga orang itu segera keluar dari ruang rawat kyuhyun.

.

.

"begini sungmin-ssi, sungjin-ssi. saya tidak tahu terlalu jelas mengenai ketidakberesan otak kyuhyun-ssi, karna ini jarang sekali terjadi atau bahkan tidak pernah terjadi."

"jadi kyuhyun kenapa, uisa?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

"menurut pemeriksaan lebih teliti. ada potongan memori kyuhyun-ssi yang tertukar. dan potongan itu adalah potongan memori yang sangat penting bagi hidup kyuhyun-ssi. itu biasanya terjadi akibat sugesti yang diberikan tubuh kyuhyun-ssi terhadap dirinya sendiri. tapi tenanglah, memorinya pasti akan kembali seperti semula."

sungjin memandang kim uisa dengan penuh keraguan. "jadi menurutmu itu sebabnya kyuhyun hyung menganggapku sebagai sungmin hyung, sedangkan ia menganggap sungmin hyung sebagai aku? lucu sekali uisa. mana mungkin itu terjadi."

"tapi itulah faktanya, sungjin-ssi."

"lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan ?" lirih sungmin. hatinya sedih, kecewa, marah, tapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. ini kesempatannya untuk menunjukkan betapa ia mencintai kyuhyun. ini kesampatannya untuk memenuhi janjinya pada kyuhyun. tapi semua sudah terbuang sia-sia.

"yakinkan dia. tapi jangan sampai membuat ia tertekan. aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan, kasus ini sangat langka."

"ne uisa. ghamsahamnida, kami permisi. kajja sungjin-ah." sungmin dan sungjin membungkuk hormat pada uisa sebelum berlalu.

.

sungjin menghentikan langkahnya, sontak sungmin yang menarik tangan sang dongsaeng ikut berhenti. "waeyo sungjin-ah?"

"kita harus bicara hyung."

"tidak ada yang perlu dibiarakan lagi jinnie-ah. semua sudah jelas, kembalilah pada kyuhyun. aku akan kembali ke gereja."

"hyung, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. tapi aku harap kau masih mau bertahan sedikit lagi. kita harus berusaha untuk meyakinkan kyuhyun hyung kalau orang yang selama ini ia cintai itu kau, bukan aku." ucapan sungjin sontak membuat sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia belum membalikan tubuhnya sekedar menatap sungjin.

"sudahlah sungjin-ah, hyung sudah lelah."

"tapi hyung, tuhan memberi kita kesempatan. kau ingin menyia-nyiakan kebaikan tuhan eoh? ingat hyung, ini tidak nyata."

akhirnya tubuh namja manis itu berbalik, menatap sungjin dengan tatapan sendu."tidak! aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. aku tau kalau ini tidak nyata tapi ini sakit sungjin-ah. sudahlah, kau harus belajar memperlakukan kyuhyun seperti aku memperlakukannya."

"mwo ? maksudmu aku harus mencintai kyuhyun hyung ?" pertanyaan yang muda hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah sang hyung.

sungjin menghampiri sungmin hyungnya dan mencengkram bahu sungmin. "hyung jangan gila. kau tidak mendengar perkataan uisa? memorinya bisa kembali seperti semula asal kita meyakinkannya. lagi pula aku sudah punya soo hae, dan aku mencintai gadis itu. mana mungkin aku bisa mencintai kyuhyun hyung yang sudah aku anggap sebagai hyung kandungku."

"tapi waktu kita terbatas. ingat itu sungjin-ah"

"untuk itu, kita jangan sia-siakan waktu yang ada. kuatkan dirimu hyung." direngkuhnya tubuh namja manis itu. dalam sekejap tubuh itu bergetar hebat.

"hikss...yakinkan aku sungjin-ah. kuatkan aku lebih lama lagi. aku butuh bantuanmu."

sungjin mengelus punggung sungmin berusaha menenangkan."aku akan membantumu hyung."

"oh iya, ada satu lagi." kata sungmin setelah melepas pelukannya.

"apa?"

sungmin menghela nafas berat. "jangan panggil aku dengan embel 'hyung' saat didepan kyunie, dan panggil kyuhyun dengan sebutan kyunie."

"MWOO?!"

.

.

BRAAAKKK

"CAPTAIN CHO !" seorang wanita mungkin membuka pintu secara kasar. terlihat ia sangat tergesa-gesa.

"noona! bisa kah kau berkelakuan seperti wanita pada umumnya?"

"kyu kau baik-baik saja ? ada yang sakit?" bukannya menjawab, ahra justru balik bertanya.

"aisshh...nan gwaenchana noona."

"syukurlah. kyu aku sudah mendengar semua dari sungjin. apa benar kau mencintai sungjin? maksudku, kau tidak mencintai sungmin ?" ya, ahra sudah tau semuanya. ia turut sedih saat mengetahuinya. tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ahra hanya bisa membantu sungmin dan sungjin meyakinkan kyuhyun.

"hey ! sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? kalian selalu bertanya hal yang sama. kau kan tahu noona, sejak aku kecil aku memang mencintai jinnie hyung, bukan sungmin. dan saat keluarga lee pindah ke jepang kau yang selalu meyakinkan aku kalau aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan jinnie hyung karena masih ada cinta diantara kami. bukankah begitu?"

ahra tertegun. ternyata benar, otak adiknya itu memang tidak beres.

ahra tersenyum canggung "a-ah tentu saja aku tahu. sudahlah lupakan saja pertanyaan bodohku hahahaha..."

"kau aneh noona."

_'tuhan, apa lagi sekarang? tidak bisakah hidup adikku itu tidak rumit walau hanya 1 hari? captain cho, cepatlah sembuh. jangan sakiti orang yang kau cintai' _batin ahra sedih.

.

.

Sungjin menggenggam kenop pintu ruang rawat kyuhyun sambil menutup mata. mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk siap berakting sebagai sungmin didepan kyuhyun.

_'ingat sungjin-ah, beraktinglah seolah-olah kau adalah aku.' _kata-kata sungmin terngiang kembali ditelinganya.

dengan penuh keyakinan, disunggingkan senyum ceria palsu di wajahnya sebelum membuka pintu berwarna hijau daun itu.

"selamat pagi kyunie ! sudah siap pulang." ya, hari ini kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

"pagi jinnie hyung, aku sudah siap. cekalang ayo lakukan."

"eung ? kyunie, kenapa aku jadi cadel ?" heran sungjin melihat tingkah autis kyuhyun.

kyuhyun menekuk mukanya. "isshh...jinnie, aku kan hanya ingin mengulang kembali saat kita bermain rumah-rumahan sewaktu kecil."

sungjin kembali dibuat tertegun. _'aku dan kyunie pernah bermain rumah-rumahan saat kecil. tolong ingat itu sungjin-ah.'_ ah kata-kata sungmin saat memberitahu apa saja yang harus sungjin ketahui tentang kyuhyun kembali terngiang.

"sungjin hyung, kau melamun. cekalang ayo lakukan, jinnie hyung~"

_'baiklah sungjin, bicaralah secadel mungkin'_ batinnya "melakukan apa kyunie?"

"tentu caja molning kiss untukku."

"eh? mol-molning kiss ? apa itu belalti jinnie halus mencium kyunie?"

kyuhyun mulai terbawa suasana. kenangan saat bermain rumah-rumahan dengan hyung tercinta kembali terekam. "ne. kenapa? jinnie hyung tidak mau ya?"

"eunggg...allaceo."

cup~

dengan sedikit tidak rela, sungjin mencium bibir kyuhyun. hanya sekilas.

tapi ada sesuatu yang dirasakan kyuhyun. sesuatu yang berbeda. _'kenapa hatiku tak berdebar saat sungjin hyung menciumku ? kenapa ciumannya berbeda dengan saat ia menciumku dulu ? kenapa tidak ada kehangatan dan rasa nyaman dari ciuman tadi ?'_

Tentu saja kau tidak merasakan itu semua cho kyuhyun. karna kehangatan, kenyamanan, dan debaran itu hanya akan terjadi saat orang yang sesungguhnya yang melakukan itu padamu. dan kau telah membuat 'orang' itu mengeluarkan air matanya. merasakan betapa perih dan sakit hati dan cintanya seorang diri. meninggalkannya sendirian dalam sebuah kegelapan. aku berharap, kau menemukan cahaya untuk menemani 'orang' itu dari kegelapan. semoga saja...

TBC

Fiuhhhhh...chap 3 selesai.

readers masih bingung kah? tenang aja, semua akan jelas seiring berjalannya chapter.

gomawo yang udah mau review dan membaca ff ini. mianhae saya tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu-satu para readers yang sangat berjasa karena membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ff gaje ini ke chap selanjutnya karena review mereka yang memberi saya semangat.

sekali lagi gomawo *bow*

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

My Bunny (SEQUEL MY LITTLE WIFE)

Main Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee sungjin, Cho ahra.

Genre : Angst and Romance

Rating : T

Summary : "cebenalnya minnie mau pelgi."/"kau istri kecilku, kumohon percaya padaku."/ "kau ingat permainan rumah-rumahan kita ? dimana kita menjadi sepasang suami istri"/"AARGHHHH...se-sebenarnya siapa dirimu ?/ KYUMIN, sequel My little Wife.

* * *

.

WUUSSS WUUSS

Seorang namja bergigi kelinci menatap kosong hamparan rumput didepannya. terlalu menikmati hingga tak menyadari hadirnya sosok namja tampan sedang memandang miris kearahnya. perlahan namja tampan itu mendekati si namja manis.

PUK

reaksi terkejut sungmin yang didapat si namja tampan saat menepuk pundak sungmin.

"sungmin hyung." namja itu membuka suaranya. mendudukan dirinya disamping tubuh sungmin.

"HAE ! sejak kapan kau disini ?dan untuk apa kau kesini? ini bukan daerahmu hae."

"aku sudah mendengarnya. aku turut prihatin, hyung." jelasnya mengacuhkan pertanyaan sungmin tadi.

yang lebih tua hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "apa maksudmu, hae?"

"masalah kyuhyun."

sungmin menundukan kepalanya. "dari mana kau tahu?"

"kau tak ingat? aku selalu bisa mengawasimu hyung. lee eomma dan lee appa mempercayai kalian kepadaku. kau sudah kuanggap sebagai hyung kandungku, aku juga sudah menganggap sungjin sebagai adikku. tidak mungkin aku bisa membiarkan kalian berkeliaran hanya berdua."

"em aku tahu. gomawo hae~. jadi..eungg ka-"

"59 hari. cepat selesaikan masalahmu, hyung." donghae menepuk pundak sungmin kemudian berlalu begitu saja. meninggalkan sosok sungmin dengan tubuh bergetar. meninggalkan sungmin dengan harapan yang menggantung. meninggalkan sungmin yang rapuh.

* * *

CKIIIIT

sebuah mobil hitam berhenti disebuah rumah mewah bak istana. namun 2 namja yang berada di dalam mobil itu masih saja berdiam diri tak berniat menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai sekalipun.

mereka berdua sama sama hanyut dalam pikirannya masing masing. 1 namja meratapi betapa miris hidup dan 1 namja lainnya tengah kebingungan atas perubahan sikap namja disampingnya.

"jinnie hyung, kau berubah." namja dengan perban yang masih terlilit manis di kepalanya memecahkan keheningan.

"a-apa yang berubah dariku ?" ingin sekali sungjin -namja yang duduk disamping namja yang diperban- menyudahi semua sandiwara ini. tidak tega rasanya melihat sungmin hyung'nya itu menatap sedih.

kyuhyun -namja yang diperban- menoleh memandang sungjin. "kau tak sehangat dulu, hyung. apa kau ada masalah?"

sungjin menggeleng "tidak ada. hanya saja bukan aku yang berubah, dari dulu aku memang seperti ini. tapi...tapi otakmu lah yang sedikit bermasalah, kyu."

"aku baik-baik saja. aku merasa otakku tidak bermasalah sedikit pun. kenapa kau, sungminnie, ahra noona selalu bilang demikian huh?"

"kau yakin ?" pertanyaan sungjin hanya dibalas dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan kyuhyun. itu membuat sungjin tersenyum semakin miris.

"ingat-ingat lagi, kyu. ingat lagi wajah yang menemanimu saat kecil, ingat lagi wajah yang mencintaimu, ingat lagi wajah yang selalu tersenyum manis dengan muka polosnya, ingat lagi wajah yang selama ini kau tunggu kedatangannya, ingat lagi wajah yang benar benar kau cintai, ingat lagi kyu...ingat ingat lagi wajah yang telah menjadi 'istri kecilmu' saat bermain rumah-rumahan dulu, ingat lagi rasa bibir orang yang telah menciummu saat kecil. apa kau yakin wajah itu adalah wajahku ?" jelas sungjin panjang lebar. air mata telah mengalir dari sudut matanya.

kyuhyun tertegun. ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sungjin. ia berusaha mengingat, tapi ia tak bisa. otaknya berkata kalau sungjinlah orang itu. kyuhyun terbelalak menyadari sungjin menangis. direngkuhnya tubuh bergetar itu kepelukannya.

"kau kenapa sungjin hyung ? aku yakin betul. kau istri kecilku, kumohon percayalah padaku. aku mencintaimu. tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu, jinnie." pengakuan kyuhyun membuat tangis sungjin pecah.

"hikss...ani. bukan aku orangnya kyu. bukan aku." sungjin bukannya menangis karena tersiksa menjalani ini. tapi ia tahu bagaimana perasaan sungmin saat ini. sakit, kecewa, sedih. 3 kata yang cukup untuk menggambari hati sungmin.

"otakku bilang itu kau, jinnie hyung."

"itu kata otakmu, lalu hatimu ? apa kata hati kecilmu ? apa hatimu menyebut namaku?"

pertanyaan sungjin cukup membuat kyuhyun terdiam membeku. hatinya. ya, tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya tidak merasa getaran apapun saat berada disamping sungjin, hatinya tidak merasa hangat saat memeluk sungjin, hatinya tidak terasa nyaman saat sungjin menciumnya, dan hatinya seakan menyebut nama lain selain nama sungjin namun kyuhyun tak tahu siapa nama itu.

"sungminnie..." ucap kyuhyun pelan anmun dapat didengar sungjin.

"ne? kau bilang apa tadi ? sungminnie ?" hati sungjin hampir saja melompat kesenangan sebelum kyuhyun meneruskan perkataannya dan membuat hati sungjin mendesah kecewa.

"ani. aku jadi kepikiran sungminnie. sungminnie yang telah memberikan ku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu. sampaikan rasa terima kasihku padanya, jinnie hyung." kyuhyun tersenyum manis, kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir shape M sungjin.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. aku mencintaimu." namja tampan itu keluar dari mobil sungjin dan melambaikan tangannya.

sungjin hanya tersenyum kecut lalu mengendarai mobilnya menuju gereja.

.

.

kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya yang bercat putih hijau itu. menmbanting tubuhnya ke sofa merah marun dan menutup matanya sejenak. pikirannya masih mencerna perkataan sungjin tadi. _'ingat lagi wajah orang yang selama ini kau cintai'_. ah memikirkannya membuat kepala kyuhyun pening. setiap memikirkan itu semua, bukan wajah sungjin yang muncul dalam pikirannya. tetapi wajah seseorang. seseorang yang seperti dikenalnya namun ia tak tahu siapa itu.

"aku pulang ! ah captain cho." ujar ahra setelah memasuki rumah mereka. cho eomma dan cho appa memang tidak tinggal bersama kyuhyun dan ahra. orang tua mereka menetap di busan.

"noona habis dari mana?"

"habis dari kuliah. captain, kapan kau kembali kuliah? kau sudah ketinggalan pelajaran kyu." nasehat wanita mungil itu. ia mengambil tempat disamping kyuhyun.

"lebih baik aku home schooling saja noona. kau tahukan aku mudah lelah."

"hem baiklah. hey ! kau kenapa? ada masalah ? ceritakan pada noonamu." ahra memutar tubuhnya menyamping agar bisa melihat tubuh kyuhyun yang masih asyik memejamkan matanya.

"noona." akhirnya ia membuka matanya. menatap sang noona yang sedang asyik memainkan rambut ikal kyuhyun.

"hem ?"

"selama ini noona selalu bersama ku kan? boleh aku bertanya?"

"tanya saja kyu."

"siapa orang yang selama ini aku cintai ? sungjin hyung atau ada orang lain ?"

sontak ahra mengentikan pergerakan tangannya. ia menatap kyuhyun sendu "tanyakan pada hatimu kyu. hanya hatimu yang tahu. tapi sepengetahuan noona, kau..."

kyuhyun menatap sang noona penasaran. "aku apa ?"

"ani. lebih baik kau tanyakan sendiri pada hatimu. tapi jangan dipaksakan. aku tidak mau kau sakit."

kyuhyun kembali terdiam.

.

.

TAP

pijakan kaki itu berhenti dilantai gereja. Sungjin menundukan kepalanya takut menatap mata sendu milik sungmin.

"sungjinnie, kau sudah selesai ?" kata sungmin dengan senyum manis yang terpaksa.

sungjin mengangguk.

"apa ia sudah ingat lagi? ah bodoh, mana mungkin ia mengingatnya secepat itu. paboya lee sungmin." namja manis itu memukul kepalanya sendiri sambil terus memperlihatkan senyum mirisnya.

"temuilah dia besok hyung." usul sungjin melenceng dari pembicaraan sungmin.

"aniya, tak akan lagi. aku tak akan lagi muncul dihadapannya."

sungjin meraih tangan hyungnya, menggenggam erat seolah meyakinkan."waeyo ? kau menyerah hyung? cih, kau pengecut hyung."

sungmin terkejut mendengar perkataan "kau kenapa sungjin ?"

"hyung, kau tak ingat tujuan kita kesini hmm? kau ingin memenuhi janjimu kan? lalu kenapa kau menyerah sekarang?"

"setidaknya aku sudah pulang dan muncul dihadapannya. janjiku sudah terlunasi."

"oh ya? bagaimana dengan janjimu untuk menunggu kyuhyun menjadikanmu istri ,hyung ?"

lagi lagi sungmin terbelalak. "bagaimana kau tahu tentang janjiku itu?"

"kau amnesia hyung ? ingat, aku ini adikmu. aku tahu semua tentangmu."

"kau tak tahu perasaanku." sungmin menunduk

"AKU TAHU !"bentak sungjin emosi. ia menghentakkan tangan sungmin yang tadi ia genggamnya.

"su-sungjin ap-"

"KAU EGOIS HYUNG. KAU PIKIR UNTUK APA AKU MAU MEMBANTUMU HINGGA SAAT INI? KAU PIKIR UNTUK APA AKU IKUT DENGANMU DATANG KE KEHIDUPAN KYUHYUN HYUNG? HAAH ?!" bulir air mata sungjin berjatuhan."aku melakukannya karna aku tahu bagaimana perasanmu hyung. aku melakukan ini untukmu, aku menyayangimu hyung. aku tak mau kau terluka. seharusnya kau tahu itu."suaranya melemah seiring isak tangisnya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan sungjin, sungmin sudah terduduk lemas dilantai gereja. tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Isakan pilunya bisa menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. biarkan saja, toh hanya ada ia, sungjin, dan tuhan disana. biarkan dia menangis dan menumpahkan perasaan sesaknya.

"Temui dia. cinta tulusmu yang bisa menyadarkannya. bukan aku, kau, ataupun ahra noona. tapi cintamu. cinta yang selama ini hanya akan terbuka untuk kyuhyun hyung. kau bisa hyung, ini kesempatanmu."

"hikss...bagaimana jika aku tak bisa? enggg hiksss percuma aku hadir disisinya jika pada akhirnya aku tak dia anggap. waktu sangat terbatas sungjin-ah. aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan ini semua. tolong aku jinnie...hikss...sakit." sungmin meremas daerah bagian jantungnya.

sungjin merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa memeluk sang hyung. menenggelamkan kepala sungmin di dadanya. mengecup puncak kepala sungmin berusaha menenangkan.

"kau ingin semua berakhir hyung?"

sungmin diam

"baiklah, kita pulang sekarang. aku tak mau memaksamu hyung."

"ANI ! aku tak mau pulang sekarang." tolak sungmin. ia memang tak kuat lagi untuk menelan kenyataan pahit itu sendirian namun ia juga tak mau berpisah dengan kyuhyun secepat itu.

"kalau begitu temui dia besok."

sungmin terdiam sebentar, kemudian menatap sungjin.

.

.

TING TONG

CEKLEK

"sungminieeeeee ! kyaaaaaaa ! bogoshipeo." sang pemilik rumah -ahra- memeluk serat namaj didepannya.

_'baiklah sungmin, bersikaplah biasa'_. "kyaaaaaaaaa ! noona~ nado bogoshipeo."

"kau pasti mencari captain cho 'kan ? ayo si-"

tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun keluar dengan kaos biru dan celana coklat pendeknya, rambutnya masih basah. mungkin baru selesai mandi.

"noona, ada sia- ah ! sungminnie! sedang apa?"

"em, lebih baik aku kembali ke dapur." ujar ahra dan berlalu masuk kedalam rumah.

"eungg kyu hyung, apa kau ada kegiatan?"

"tidak ada. waeyo ?"

oke. sungmin terlihat gugup sekarang. "ma-ma-mau ke lotte world bersamaku?"

mata kyuhyun berbinar saat mendengar ucapan sungmin, tapi kemudian dia terlihat mencari sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"tentu saja aku mau, tapi apa hanya kita berdua? mana jinnie hyung?"

NYUUTTT

hati sungmin berdenyut sakit. sungmin bukannya iri dengan adiknya itu, hanya saja sakit juga bukan jika jelas jelas ada kita didepan mata orang yang kita cintai tapi orang itu justru mencari orang lain.

"a-ani, sungjin sibuk di kona."

"sungjin hyung di kona? kajja kita kesana, sungminnie. aku ingin bersamanya hari ini."

sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan mata memerahnya."tapi bukankah kita mau ke lotte world?"

"tidak usah. aku jadi malas, aku ingin ke kona dan bertemu jinnie chagi."

cukup ! hati sungmin sangat sakit sekarang. rasanya seperti disayat oleh ribuan pisau, ah mungkin lebih sakit dari itu.

dengan susah payah ia menahan tangis dan mengumpulkan kekuatan sekedar tersenyum manis didepan orang tercintanya itu. "ne, lakukan apa yang kau mau kyuhyun hyung. aku tak akan melarang. kajja ke kona beans." katanya sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil hitamnya.

.

"hey sungmin! kau mau es krim? kelihatannya es krim dipinggir taman itu terlihat sangat segar." ucap kyuhyun sembari menunjuk kedai es krim dipinggir taman.

"hyung mau es krim? arraseo, minnie juga mau."

DEG

kyuhyun terdiam. minnie? ia tak asing dengan panggilan sungmin yang satu itu.

_"Minnie hyung, ppali ilona. Kyunie datang untuk ajak Minnie hyung belmain."_

_"kalna kyunie mencintai minnie."_

_"kyunie cayang minnie hyung."_

Potongan potongan memori itu tiba tiba terekam diotak kyuhyun. semua kejadian itu terlihat jelas, dimana saat ia membangunkan 'minnie' dengan mengecup bibirnya, dimana dia menyatakan terang-terangan rasa cintanya pada 'minnie'. tapi kenapa ia tak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang yang selama ini ia panggil dengan sebutan 'minnie' itu? dan kenapa sungmin memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan-

"eunggg sshshh..."kyuhyun sedikit mengerang saat pening hinggap dikepalanya. sepertinya kyuhyun terlalu banyak berfikir, hingga pening itu datang lagi.

"kyuhyun hyung, gwaenchanayo?" tanya sungmin khawatir saat kyuhyun tiba tiba pucat pasi.

panggilan sungmin membuat kyuhyun tersadar. "ah nan gwaenchana. kajja kita beli es krim."

_'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tidak mungkin orang itu adalah sungmin.'_ batin kyuhyun.

.

.

Pagi berganti sore. 2 insan terlihat tetap duduk di bangku taman. es krim yang tadi mereka beli sudah sukses tenggelam dalam lambung masing-masing. sepertinya pemandangan taman yang menyejukkan mata melupakan tempat tujuan utama mereka pergi.

"sungminnie, lihat kedua anak itu !" seru kyuhyun semangat. Mata Sungmin mengikuti arah jari telunjuk kyuhyun yang sedang menunjuk 2 namja kecil sedang duduk beralaskan tikar kecil dengan beberapa makanan disana.

Berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang tengah asyik mengamati kegiatan kedua namja kecil itu, sungmin justru hanya diam. tak satupun orang tahu termasuk kyuhyun, kalau namja imut itu tengah menangis dalam diam.

_'tuhan, satu permintaanku lagi. bisakah kau mengembalikan waktu menjadi 16 tahun yang lalu. ingin sekali aku kembali ke saat saat kebersamaanku dengan kyuhyun. tuhan, jaga dia jika aku benar benar tak lagi bersamanya'_

"hey sungmin ! apa kau pernah bermain sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan saat kecil bersama orang yang kau sayang?" tanya kyuhyun kembali memecahkan keheningan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari 2 namja kecil tadi.

sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya, dengan cepat dia mengusap pipi chubbynya yang sudah basah."eh? ya-ya tentu saja pernah."

kyuhyun menoleh. "benarkah? bermain apa?"

"bermain rumah-rumahan." ucap sungmin ragu. ditatapnya kyuhyun yang tengah membulatkan mata.

"jinjja? aku juga pernah bermain rumahan-rumahan , tetapi dengan jinnie hyung."

DEG DEG

sudah sungmin duga. kyuhyun pasti masih menyangka sungjin yang selama ini menemani harinya.

"sungmin-ah ceritakan padaku."

"aaahh ceritanya panjang hyung."

"aku ada waktu." mata kyuhyun berbinar, sepertinya dia sangat suka dengan permainan rumah-rumahan.

"aku bermain rumah-rumahan dengan seorang namja. aku mencintai namja itu, begitupun dia. awalnya aku tak mengerti cara bermain rumah-rumahan. aku pikir dia mengajakku membangun rumah."sungmin tertawa kecil, begitupun kyuhyun."lalu dia mengajakku ketaman untuk bermain. kami menggelar tikar kecil dan membenahi peralatan yang akan kami gunakan."

sungmin terdiam sebentar, mengumpulkan kekuatan agar tak menangis sekarang."aku berperan sebagai istrinya, dan dia suamiku. dia sangat romantis dan memperlakukanku begitu manis layaknya suami istri yang saling mencintai. dia bahkan sempat memintaku memberikan morning kiss, entah dari mana dia tahu istilah morning kiss." lagi lagi sungmin terhenti. ditatapnya wajah kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum manis. mungkinkah kyuhyun belum menyadarinya?

"kami memainkannya hingga sore hari. begitu menyenangkan. bukankah bermain dengan orang yang kita cintai terasa sangat menyenangkan ?" kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"lalu setelah itu apa? sudah selesai?" tanya kyuhyun.

sungmin menggeleng. "setelah bermain, kami menyaksikan matahari tenggelam. dan didetik itu juga, kami mengucapkan janji. janji yang bahkan hingga kini aku ingat. aku...aku..hikss..hikss."

kyuhyun tersentak, pasalnya dari tadi sungmin terus tersenyum manis saat bercerita. tapi kenapa sekarang dia menangis?

"sungmin-ah, waeyo? kenapa menangis?" ditangkupnya kedua pipi kenyal sungmin dengan kedua tangan kyuhyun.

"ani..aku hanya merindukannya. kami berpisah setelah bermain. aku yang pergi meninggalkannya. dan sesuatu terjadi, hingga aku tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya selamanya. namun tuhan memberiku kesempatan, dan disinilah aku." '_disinilah aku_, _didepan orang yang aku cintai'_ lanjut sungmin dalam hati.

"sungmin-ah aku ikut bersedih. dan ceritamu sungguh sangat mirip saat aku bermain dengan sungjinnie hyung 16 tahun yang lalu."

_'tentu saja mirip, kyu. karna kau adalah orang yang kumaksud.'_

"memangnya siapa nama orang itu?"

"aku sering memanggilnya kyunie, dan dia sering memanggilku minnie hyung.'

DEG

kyuhyun tertegun. potongan memori itu kembali muncul.

_"apa minnie cenang belmain lumah-lumahan belcama kyunie tadi ?"_

_" tentu caja. ini cungguh mengacikkan. minie jadi belasa cepelti istli cungguhan. kapan-kapan kita main lagi ne." jawab sungmin dengan riang._

_" tentu caja. tapi minnie halus beljanji cama kyunie."_

_" janji apa?"_

"AAARRGGGHHH !" pekik kyuhyun.

"hyung, kau kenapa? hyung jangan paksakan diri. mana yang sakit?" sungmin membawa kepala kyuhyun bersender didadanya. tangan sungmin tergerak untuk mengusap kepala kyuhyun bermaksud mengurangi sakit. sesekali mencium puncak kepala kyuhyun sayang.

TES

TES

air mata itu jatuh. sungmin memang ingin kyuhyun ingat tentangnya, tapi ia juga tidak mau kyuhyun sakit karena memaksakan diri. rasa bersalah menyeruak di hatinya saat kedua tangan kyuhyun menjambak-jambak kepalanya sendiri.

"ssshhhh hyung tenanglah. jangan sakiti dirimu." tangan kanan sungmin ulurkan untuk menahan tangan kyuhyun agar tidak terus menjambak rambutnya sendiri. menggenggamnya erat seolah memberi kekuatan.

**Nunmuri da marugi jone**

**Tto hullyoya hessotdon gu nare**

**Odum sogeso ne sonul jabajwoso**

**Amu marobshi jikhyo bwajwoso**

**Gomawoyo**

suara merdu sungmin terdengar. perlahan tapi pasti, kyuhyun mulai menenang.

**Naboda do himdurossultende**

**Naboda do gogjonghessultende**

**Gudega isso irosol su issokgo**

**Nul gomaum maumdul ppunijyo**

**Na jugo shiphun gon**

**Nomuna manhi innunde**

**Halsu obnun hyonshire himdurotjyo**

**Narul midoyo sonul jabayo**

**Gudewa hamkkemyon**

**Gu otton ilduldo**

**Halsu issul God gatha yongwonhi**

"sungmin" ujar kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"ne hyung."

"hatiku terasa hangat saat kau menyanyi."

"jinjja? baguslah. jangan sakiti dirimu, hyung."

"kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku? biasanya dari kecil kau sangat cuek padaku." kyuhyun menutup matanya merasakan sensasi yang sungmin berikan saat mengusap rambutnya. ada sesuatu yang bergetar dihati kyuhyun.

sungmin menunduk. "karna..."

"apa?"

"wo ai ni."

TBC

* * *

chap 4 selesai ! makin gak jelas? kurang panajng kah? gyaaaaaaaa! mianhae jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan.

chap ini mungkin readers masih pada bingung dengan obrolan sungjin dan sungmin yang penuh teka-teki. tapi seiring berjalanya chapter, semua akan jelas. dan yang jelas, disini ada banyak typo dan penggunaan huruf kapital yang gak dipake TT_TT mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. mata saya udah males buat ngecek ulang *ketauan pemales* jeongmal mianhae readers *bow*

terima kasih yang sudah amu membaca ^^

terima aksih yang sudah mau mereview ^^

terima aksih yang mau mengikuti jalan ceritanya dari awal ^^

sekali lagi gomawoyo *bow*

sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ! paii paii *lambai boxer min*


	5. Chapter 5

My Bunny (SEQUEL MY LITTLE WIFE)

Main Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee sungjin, Cho ahra.

Genre : Angst and Romance

Rating : T

Summary : "cebenalnya minnie mau pelgi."/"kau istri kecilku, kumohon percaya padaku."/ "kau ingat permainan rumah-rumahan kita ? dimana kita menjadi sepasang suami istri"/"AARGHHHH...se-sebenarnya siapa dirimu ?/ KYUMIN, sequel My little Wife.

* * *

"sungmin" ujar kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"ne hyung."

"hatiku terasa hangat saat kau menyanyi."

"jinjja? baguslah. jangan sakiti dirimu, hyung."

"kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku? biasanya dari kecil kau sangat cuek padaku." kyuhyun menutup matanya merasakan sensasi yang sungmin berikan saat mengusap rambutnya. ada sesuatu yang bergetar dihati kyuhyun.

sungmin menunduk. "karna..."

"apa?"

"wo ai ni."

.

.

kyuhyun melepas pelukan sungmin guna menatap namja bergigi kelinci itu. Sesekali alisnya mengerut "wo ai ni? bahasa apa itu?"

"ani! ani! lupakan saja kalimat itu. pikiranku sedang malayang tadi. jadi, apa yang tadi kau tanyakan, hyung?"

BOHONG! sungmin berbohong. tentu saja ia sadar dan dengar dengan jelas apa pertanyaan kyuhyun, dan jawabannya itu tulus dari hatinya. sungmin hanya berusaha mengelak agar semua tak terbongkar.

"ck, aku bertanya kenapa kau jadi sangat peduli padaku? padahal dulu, kau sangat cuek."kata kyuhyun datar.

"ah-aahh itu. ya karna...ya karna..yaaaaa..."

"karna apa?"

"ka-karna...ya ya karna...karna aku.."

"bicaralah yang jelas sungmin. jangan tunjukan sikap autismu didepanku." cetus kyuhyun pedas. ah bocah itu tak pernah berubah dari dulu. tetap saja berkata pedas.

tapi sungmin justru merona malu saat kyuhyun mengatakan itu "karna aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai hyung kandungku."

"jinjja? aku pikir kau menyukaiku."

DEG

skakmat. sungmin diam membeku. hampir benar. pernyataan kyuhyun hampir benar. sungmin memang menyukai kyuhyun. tapi hal yang paling benar dan sangat sangat benar adalah sungmin mencintai kyuhyun.

dengan segenap kekuatan, sungmin mengangkat kepalanya "benar."

"eh? maksudmu benar apanya?" sungguh, kyuhyun terkejut sekaligus bingung mendengar jawaban sungmin.

"wo ai ni, kyuhyun." sungmin sudah mengatakan yang ingin hatinya katakan. rasa sakit bercampur rasa cinta dihati sungmin membuat ia sesak. mungkin ini hari terakhir ia melihat kyuhyun, karna sungmin yakin, setelah ini kyuhyun akan menjauhinya. tapi ini bukan salah sungmin kan? kyuhyun dan sungmin memang saling mencintai. hanya saja memori kenangan kyuhyun bersama sungmin dengan kurang ajarnya tertukar dengan memori kyuhyun dengan sungjin. ini waktunya sungmin jujur pada kyuhyun. membiarkan hatinya bisa bernafas lega saat ini.

"aishh sungmin, jangan banyak teka-teki. wo ai ni? apa artinya ? cepat katakan."

"hyung, ingin tahu?"

"tentu saja. kau sudah 2 kali mengatakannya tanpa memberitahuku artinya."

dihirupnya oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun "wo ai ni adalah bahasa mandarin."

"artinya?"

"aku mencintaimu."

seketika kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, mulutnya menganga, dan keluar sedikit air liur dari sudut bibir.

"apa maksudmu, sungmin ? cepat jelaskan padaku."

"dengarkan aku, kyu. otakmu bermasalah. kau menganggap sungjin adalah aku sedangkan kau menganggapku adalah sungjin. selama ini aku yang mencintaimu, bukan sungjin. sewaktu kita kecil, aku adalah orang yang sering bermain denganmu, bukan sungjin. aku adalah orang yang selama belasan tahu kau tunggu, bukan sungjin. aku adalah orang yang mempercayakan hatinya padamu, bukan sungjin. aku adalah istri kecilmu, kyu. aku ini minnie hyungmu. aku sungmin, lee sungmin. aku dan kau adalah orang yang mengucapkan janji saat matahari terbenam 16 tahun yang lalu. kumohon percaya padaku. bukan sungjin, tapi aku. lihat aku kyu. ini aku, minnie hyungmu. aku sudah kembali kyu...hikss...kumohon ingat aku. hikss...kumohon." pecah sudah tangis sungmin.

sungmin bukanlah namja yang kuat. ia juga mempunyai perasaan dan emosi. ia juga mempunyai hati yang bisa sakit kapan saja. tapi kini, hatinya sudah benar benar sakit tak terhingga. sungmin sudah terlalu lelah hanya sekedar bangkit. bahkan sekedar mengangkat kepala dan menunjukan senyum manisnya pun sungmin tak mampu. sakit hatinya sudah menjadi sampul utama yang menyelimuti hati sungmin.

"..." kyuhyun tak membalas apapuun. hanya menunjukan wajah dingin dan mata yang menatap sungmin malas.

"hikss...bicaralah kyu. kumohon...kau boleh menganggapku gila setelah ini, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, asal jangan lupakan aku kyu. jangan gantikan aku dengan orang lain meski sungjin sekalipun. hikss...jebal kyu bicaralah hikss."

"kau gila."

Tangisan sungmin berhenti saat mendengar ucapan dingin namja yang dicintainya itu.

Dengan kasar sungmin menghapus air matanya. bibirnya tak pernah bosan melukis senyum miris. "ya kau benar. aku sudah gila...hahaha sudah kuduga kau tak akan percaya. rasanya sia-sia perjuanganku demi bertemu denganmu. bahkan aku harus mohon mohon kepada tuhan demi menepati janjiku padamu. tapi sekarang apa yang aku terima? haha...miris sekali. tapi aku juga tak menyalahkan tuhan, karna tuhan sudah berbaik hati untuk memberi kesempatan pada hambanya yang pengecut ini."

kyuhyun tak bergeming, dia hanya menatapi benci pada orang didepannya. "aku membencimu ,sungmin-ssi." jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas.

sungmin menguatkan hatinya seorang diri. berusaha keras menahan air mata yang dengan lancang mendesak untuk keluar. "tenanglah kyu, aku tak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanmu. cukup sudah perjalananku sampai sini. setelah waktunya habis, aku akan pergi dan tak akan menemuimu lagi selamanya. kau tak-"

"kau aneh." 2 kata meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut kyuhyun. namja itu tetap menatap dingin kearah sungmin.

sungmin tak menghiraukan ucapan kyuhyun, ia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya "kau. ka-kau tak akan bisa bertemuku lagi-"

"Aku memang tak mau bertemu lagi dengan orang aneh sepertimu, sungmin-ssi."

sungmin tetap tak menghiraukan. air matanya sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata indahnya "tapi perlu kau tahu, kyu. mungkin ini tak penting bagimu tapi sangat penting bagiku. saranghae cho kyuhyun. aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu walau ini tak nyata."

"aku membencimu."

SREET. kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. sudah muak rasanya berdua dengan sungmin. kyuhyun merasa sungmin benar benar gila.

kyuhyun akan benar benar pergi sebelum pertanyaan sungmin mengentikan langkahnya

"kau ingat permainan rumah-rumahan kita? dimana kita menjadi sepasang suami istri ?" ucapan sungmin kini melenceng dari pembicaraan. biarlah dia mengenang masa-masa indahnya bersama kyuhyun sebelum dia pergi.

"..."

"dan apa kau ingat janji kita, kyunie?"

DEG

hati kyuhyun menghangat saat panggilan sungmin padanya terdengar. 'kyunie'. panggilan manis itu sangat pas dengan suara bariton lembut milik sungmin. tapi kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya, bagaimanapun kyuhyun yakin kalau sungjin adalah orang yang selama ini ia cintai sungmin hanyalah adik sungjin dan kyuhyun hanya menganggap sungmin sebagai dongsaengnya. kau bodoh cho kyuhyun.

"kau ingat kata katamu yang berkata dengan serius padaku saat itu? kau berkata 'kyunie mencintai minnie. kyunie mau minnie menjadi istli cungguhan kyunie caat kita becal nanti. dan cekalang, minnie halus janji untuk menjadi milik kyunie celamanya dan menunggu kyunie yang akan melamal minnie caat becal nanti. calangahae minnie hyung'..hikss..apa kau ingat? kau mengatakan itu dengan suara cadel khas milimu. sungguh menggemaskan." ujar sungmin sambil menutup mulutnya agar tidak ada isakan yang lolos dari mulutnya.

DEG DEG DEG

jantung kyuhyun berdegup kencang. potongan memori itu kembali datang. suasana sore, dirinya, 'seseorang', matahari tenggelam, suara cadel miliknya dan seseorang, semua tergambar jelas diotak kyuhyun. tangannya mulai terangkat untuk memijit pelipisnya saat pening menyerang. namun ia tetap tak bisa melihat wajah itu dengan jelas. wajah yang diyakini dirinya kalau itu wajah sungjin, padahal tidak.

sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, memeluk tubuh tegap kyuhyun dari belakang. menghirup aroma tubuh kyuhyun yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"waktuku akan habis, kesempatanku akan habis, tetapi cintaku untukmu tak akan pernah habis. selamat tinggal kyuhyun-ah. semoga bahagia." dengan tak rela sungmin melepas pelukan nyaman itu. meninggalkan kyuhyun yang tetap tak bergeming. sungmin tahu, sangat tahu malah, bahwa kyuhyun tak akan memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya tetap disisi kyuhyun. itu hanya harapan kosong. pada kenyataannya kyuhyun tak-

"sungmin."

panggilan itu menghentikan langkah sungmin. jantung sungmin hampir saja meloncat kegirangan sebelum air mata menyedihkan itu kembali jatuh saat mendengar ucapan kyuhyun padanya.

"jangan pernah temui aku lagi."

.

.

.

Namja manis itu berjalan dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar hebat. air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata foxy miliknya. langkah gontai mengiringi perjalanannya menuju altar gereja.

TAP

langkahnya terhenti. lututnya menumpu seluruh berat badannya karna kakinya tak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri. ditautkannya kedua telapak tangan mungil itu. berdoa dan mencurahkan semuanya kepada tuhan. tangisannya masih tak berhenti.

"Tuhan. aku menyerah. aku sudah lelah untuk memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini. terima kasih atas kesempatan yang Kau berikan. maaf aku tak menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan sebaik mungkin. Tuhan, aku ingin pulang. tak ada gunanya lagi aku berada disini. aku ingin ketempat eomma dan appa. Tuhan, jaga kyuhyun ketika aku tak bisa lagi kembali. amin."

Tangisnya makin keras. ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memandangnya miris. mata orang itu memerah menahan tangis.

.

BUGGGHHH

kyuhyun terpental saat seseorang meninju kepalanya dengan keras. pelipisnya berdarah. kyuhyun mendongak untuk menatap si pelaku, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui siapa pelaku yang sudah menghajarnya.

"Su-sungjin ?"

TBC

* * *

fiuuuuhhh...akhirnya chap ini selesai. masih pada bingung kah?

kekekeke...tenang aja, nanti semua akan jelas kok. mianhae karna banyak typo dan penulisan kata. saya juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. dan yang pasti saya orang yang gak teliti TT_TT

gomawoyo untuk semua readers ^^*membungkuk sedalam dalamnya*

mianhae gak bisa bales review kalian satu persatu TT_TT.

sekali lagi jeongmal gomawoyo...

sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. paii paii ^^


	6. Chapter 6

My Bunny (SEQUEL MY LITTLE WIFE)

Main Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee sungjin, Cho ahra.

Genre : Angst and Romance

Rating : T

Summary : "cebenalnya minnie mau pelgi."/"kau istri kecilku, kumohon percaya padaku."/ "kau ingat permainan rumah-rumahan kita ? dimana kita menjadi sepasang suami istri"/"AARGHHHH...se-sebenarnya siapa dirimu ?/ KYUMIN, sequel My little Wife.

* * *

BUGGGHHH

kyuhyun terpental saat seseorang meninju kepalanya dengan keras. pelipisnya berdarah. kyuhyun mendongak untuk menatap si pelaku, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui siapa pelaku yang sudah menghajarnya.

"Su-sungjin ?"

.

.

"ne! waeyo ? terkejut ?" ucap sungjin dengan senyumnya. lebih tepatnya seringai.

"akhhh! kepalaku...su-sungjin hyung, apa yang kau lakukan ?" kyuhyun meringis memegang kepalanya yang terluka. perih yang luar biasa menyerang kepalanya.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN HYUNG! aku bukan hyungmu, dan yang seharusnya yang bertanya itu adalah aku. apa yang kau lakukan pada sungmin hyung hah?"murka sungjin. melihat sang hyung menangis tersedu-sedu saat di gereja tadi membuat kesabaran sungjin habis. ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun yang telah membuat sungmin menangis tak akan bisa bernafas lega. dan sekarang, namja pabo dihadapannya telah melakukan hal yang sungjin benci.

sungjin tak suka melihat wajah kecewa dan sedih sungmin, apalagi jika sungmin sudah menangis. sungjin terlalu menyayangi sungmin, begitupun sungmin yang sangat menyayangi sungjin. sungjin yakin kalau sungmin adalah orang dengan hati malaikat, jadi ia berfikir bahwa sungmin tak pantas untuk disakiti.

"kenapa haahh kenapa kau membela haahh membelanya? dia haah dia sudah gila. dia bilang kalau haah haah haah ia mencintaiku. itu haahh tak masuk akal." jawab kyuhyun terengah-engah. darahnya memang tak terlalu banyak, hanya saja perih dikepalanya membuat kyuhyun harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk sekedar bernafas dan berbicara.

sungjin menggeretakan giginya. kemarahannya sudah sampai ubun-ubuh. layaknya gunung meletus yang siap meletus kapan pun.

"aku haahh membencinya haah ..."tarikan nafas kyuhyun terdengar sangat berat. baru saja ia ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kembali meninjunya.

BUAAAGGHHH

"JAGA UCAPANMU CHO-SSI ! aku heran, kenapa sungmin hyung bisa mencintai namja kejam sepertimu."dengan nada meremehkan, sungjin berkata demikian.

"uhuukk..uhukk.." darah keluar dari mulut kyuhyun. "kenapa kau lakukan ini, sungjin hyung? haaahh...aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. kenapa kau justru membela orang yang dengan lancangnya menyatakan cinta padaku?"

BUAAAAAGGHHH

"SUDAH KUBILANG JAGA BICARAMU ! sungmin hyung bukannya lancang, cho kyuhyun yang terhormat. dan perlu kau ketahui, AKU. TIDAK. MENCINTAIMU. dan kau juga tidak mencintaiku. KAU. MENCINTAI. SUNGMIN. BUKAN. AKU."kata sungjin penuh penekanan setiap katanya. demi neptunus, jika korea selatan membiarkan warganya saling membunuh, maka sungjin dengan senang hati membunuh kyuhyun saat ini juga.

"uhhuuukk...uhuukk..kau jahat hikss...kenapa kau lakukan uhuuukk..ini? kau berubah, sungjin hyung."tenaga kyuhyun sudah habis dan sekarang ia hanya bisa menangis.

"cih, dasar namja lemah. berdoalah agar kau tak menyesal nantinya. aku harap, otak bodohmu itu cepat benar sebelum kami pergi. karna setelah kami pergi, maka kau tak bisa menemukan kami lagi."

sungjin berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan tangisannya. sungguh, kyuhyun tak menyangka sungjin akan melakukan hal ini padanya. sudah beberapa kali sungjin, sungmin, dan ahra mengungkit masalah ini pada kyuhyun. tapi hal itu tak pernah kyuhyun hiraukan. kalau boleh jujur, kyuhyun juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan otaknya dan hatinya. perlahan pandangannya mengabur, semakin lama sayup sayup suara tak terdengar, dan kemudian semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

"...nie"

"...ona"

kudengar sayup-sayup suara bariton disekitarku. perlahan suara itu semakin jelas. aku seperti mengenal suara ini.

"kyunie..kyunie jebal irona." suara bariton itu tidak asing ditelingaku. kubuka mataku perlahan. aisshh...kepalaku sakit sekali. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? aaaaa...sungjin hyung. aku tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. terakhir kali kuingat, sungjin hyung memukulku karna membela sungmin. aisshh rasa benciku pada sungmin semakin menggebu-gebu.

semakin mataku terbuka lebar, semakin hebat pening menyerang dikepalaku "eunggg..."erangku tertahan

"kyunie! aigooo akhirnya kau bangun. masih sakit?"

suara bariton itu terdengar lagi. kuedarkan pandanganku dan-

YAAKK ! aishhh...kenapa ada namja menyebalkan itu? aku muak melihat wajahnya. "untuk apa kau kesini?"ucapku dingin. sungguh, aku benar-benar membencinya sekarang. aku tak peduli dia adalah adik sungjin hyung. yang aku peduli adalah aku membenci dia. hey! tapi aku tak melihat sungjin hyung disini. kemana dia? apa dia benar-benar marah padaku? sungjin hyung, kau berubah.

kulihat dia menunduk. cih, sok memelas.

"mianhae aku sudah melanggar janjiku padamu kyu. tapi tadi aku sangat panik saat melihatmu terkapar dijalan."

melihatku terkapar? oohh jadi dia yang membawaku kerumah. "mana ahra noona?"

"tadi dia ada disini, tapi dia izin untuk ketoko buku mencari bahan referensi. kyu, apa kepalamu masih sakit ?"

PLAAK

kutepis tangannya yang berusaha menyentuh kepalaku. cih, tak sudi aku disentuh olehnya. dia kembali menunduk. samar-samar aku melihat air matanya jatuh dipipi.

NYUUUT. eh? kenapa hatiku sakit saat melihat air mata itu? baiklah cho kyuhyun, sepertinya kau benar-benar tak waras. ingat, kau membencinya.

"mianhae, aku hanya khawatir padamu."

"pergi." kata-kata dingin akhirnya kembali terlontar dari mulutku.

dia mengangkat kepalanya. "Ani! kau boleh mendiamkanku, tapi jangan suruh aku pergi. aku akan menjagamu sampai ahra noona datang."

"pergi." kataku sekali lagi.

"Shireo! jebal kyu, jangan suruh aku pergi."

"PERGI BODOH !" emosiku meledak. kulihat wajah terkejutnya, lalu dia kembali menundukan kepalanya, dan..dia menangis? kenapa tubuhnya bergetar?

BUGH

mataku melotot sempurna. lihat! sekarang dia malah bersujud padaku, sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih?

"kyu mianhae. jeongmal mianhae..."suaranya parau. ia juga menutup mulutnya, kurasa dia mati-matian menahan tangis yang akan pecah.

"kutegaskan sekali lagi. pergi sekarang juga." ucapku pedas

"..."

"sungmin kau dengar ti-"

GREP.

kata-kataku terpotong saat dia memelukku. tapi dengan bodohnya aku hanya diam. hatiku hangat. pelukanya sangat hangat. kuhirup wangi tubuhnya. pelukan ini dan wangi tubuh ini, entah kenapa aku merasa dilanda rasa rindu.

"kyuuh hikss...saranghaeyo. kumohon percayalah padaku. ini aku minnie hyungmu. hikss..."

kulepas pelukannya secara kasar hingga tubuhnya hampir saja terjengkal. "apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

kulihat sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. wajahnya memerah karna menangis. air matanya terus terun seakan tak bisa berhenti. dan entah kenapa ada desiran aneh dihatiku saat melihatnya menangis. entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin memeluk tubuh bergetar itu. sungmin, sebenarnya siapa dirimu?

KYUHYUN POV END

sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. ditangkupnya pipi kyuhyun menggunakan kedua tangan lembut sungmin.

"tatap aku kyu." titahnya. kyuhyun tak bisa lagi mengelak. matanya seolah sudah jatuh kedalam mata penuh luka miik sungmin. kyuhyun melihat banyak luka ditatapan sendu itu.

"coba kau ingat-ingat wajahku ini."

kyuhyun menatap wajah sungmin lekat. mata sungmin, hidung sungmin, pipi sungmin, dan bibir sungmin ia seperti tak asing dengan wajah itu. entah kenapa ia merasa sangat merindukan wajah sungmin. perlahan potongan-potongan itu kembali tergabar.

"sssshhh..."kyuhyun mengerang saat semua kejadian masa lalunya terulang. rintihannya semakin keras saat suara bariton dengan khas cadelnya itu terngiang.

"ARGGHHH..."

potongan demi potongan bermunculan. potongan memori kyuhyun, sungjin, dan sungmin.

_'kyunie, kenalkan ini adikku.'_

_'annyeong, cungjin imnida. aku adik cungmin hyung.'_

_'annyeong, kyuhyun imnida. aku kekacih minnie hyung.'_

_'aishh..kyunie aku bukan kekacihmu.'_

_'tapi kau akan menjadi kekacihku. hey! mukamu melah, hyung. kau malu ya...hahahha hyaaaa !'_

"ARRRGGGGGGHHHH..."

"KYUNIE ! tenangkan dirimu kyu." sungmin memeluk tubuh kyuhyun yang menegang.

_'kyuhyun hyung!'_

_'ah cungjin-ah. waeyo?'_

_'aku mau bicala cama kyuhyun hyung.'_

_'ada apa? katakan caja.'_

_'hyung, cungjin mohon pada hyung untuk menjaga cungmin hyung. cungmin hyung itu olang baik, cungjin tak tega melihat cungmin hyung cedih. cungjin halap, kyuhyun hyung mau menjaga cungmin hyung.'_

_'hahahha...allaceo caeng.'_

_'yakcok ?'_

_'yakcok'_

"ARGGHHHH..hikss...appo~ " pikikan kyuhyun membuat sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. air mata sungmin terus berjatuhan.

'_minnie hyung calanghae. maukah minnie hyung jadi kekacih kyunie?'_

_'kyu-'_

_'aku tak telima penolakan.'_

_'hiks'_

_'eh? minnie hyung kenapa nangis? allaceo, kyunie tidak memakca minnie hyung jadi kekacih kyunie kok.'_

_'ani bukan begitu. minnie cuma telalu cenang. minnie mau jadi kekacih kyunie. nado calangha, kyunie.'_

_'jinjja ? yipiiiii !'_

_CHUP~_

_'eh?'_

_'itu hadiah kalna minnie mau jadi kekacih kyunie.'_

"minnie hyung..hikss..minnie hyung appo..."

"sshhh kyu.. aku disini. aku disampingmu. jangan sakiti dirimu kyu...hikss...mian aku sudah memaksamu." tangisn sungmin pecah. sungguh sungmin tak tega melihat kyuhyun tek berdaya seperti ini. kepala kyuhyun masih setia bersandar didada sungmin. tangan sungmin mulai tergerak untuk mengusap kepala kyuhyun.

"ARRGGGHHHH...APPO...JEONGMAL APPO ..HIKSSSS jebal tolong aku hikss." tangan kyuhyun terus memukul keras kepalanya.

"kyunie, cukup ! kau tak perlu mengingatku, kau boleh menggantikanku dengan sungjin, tapi tolong jangan sakiti dirimu. hiksss..jebal."

"minnie hyung..minnie hyung hiksss.." seakan tuli, kyuhyun terus memanggil nama sungmin dan menghiraukan perkataan sungmin tadi.

"ini aku kyu. aku disampingmu. buka matamu, kyu."

"minnie hyung~" lirih kyuhyun.

**ijen beotil su eobdago**  
**hwenghan uteumeulo**  
**nae eokkaee gidaeeo**  
**nuneul gamatjiman**  
**ijen malhal su itneungeol**  
**neoui seulpeun nunbiti**  
**naui maeumeul**  
**apeuge haneungeol**  
**naege malhaebwa**  
**neoui maeumsokeulo**  
**deuleoga bol suman**  
**itdamyeon**  
**cheoleobdeon naui moseubi**  
**eolmankeum uimiga**  
**doel su itneunji**

sungmin bernyanyi dengan sangat lembut. air mata masih setia jatuh dari mata foxy indahnya. dilihatnya namja yang sudah tenang dipelukannya. perlahan mata kyuhyun tertutup dan nafasnya mulai teratur. dalam hitungan detik, namja tampan itu tertidur dipelukan sungmin.

.

.

"eunggg..." kyuhyun menggeliat kecil. rasanya semua tubuhnya lelah dan sakit. perlahan matanya terbuka dan mengedarkan padangannya.

DEG

dilihatnya sosok manis sedang tidur disampingnya. tangan kyuhyun juga terlihat memeluk pinggang sungmin. kyuhyun mengukir senyum tulus. ya, dia sudah ingat dengan jelas semuanya.

CHU~

bibir tebal miliknya menyapu bibir pinkiss milik sungmin. ia begitu merindukan rasa bibir shape M itu. kyuhyun terlalu asik menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sungmin hingga tak menyadari kalau sungmin sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"ehhhmmmmppp kyuuuhh."

mendengar suara sungmin, kyuhyun segera menjauhkan bibirnya. kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada sungmin.

"kau sudah bangun, chagia? apa tidurmu nyenyak ?" kata kyuhyun smabil mengelus sayang kepala sungmin.

"kyu..ka-kau sudah-" kata kata sungmin terpotong saat jari telunjuk kyuhyun berada dibibirnya.

"ne, aku sudah ingat. mianhae untuk semuanya. maaf karna pernah menyakitimu, maaf karna pernah tidak mempercayaimu, maaf karna pernah membuatmu menangis, maaf karna pernah membuatmu menanggung semuanya sendiri, maaf karna berbuat kasar padamu, dan maaf karna meragukan cinta ini. sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada otakku. tapi yang aku mengerti adalah aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan begitu. aku merindukanmu, min. sekali lagi maafkan aku."

TES

TES

TES

air mata sungmin kembali mengalir membasahi pipi chubynya. namun kali ini air mata bahagialah yang dia rasakan. kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin menangis segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. pelukan yang seakan menyalurkan cinta dan kasih sayang.

"aku tak menyuruhmu menangis, min. jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"aku selalu memaafkanmu, kyu. bahkan sebelum kau memintanya."

senyum kyuhyun kembali mengembang. "gomawoyo. saranghae minnie hyung."

"nado. nado saranghaeyo kyunie."

_'tuhan, lagi lagi kau berbaik hati kepada hambamu ini. terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah kau berikan. meskipun kebersamaanku dengannya tak akan lama, setidaknya aku bisa benar-benar merasa bahagia sebelum waktuku habis. terima kasih, tuhan.'_ batin sungmin senang. tanpa terasa air mata itu kembali jatuh sata mengingat waktunya tak lama.

TBC

* * *

makin gak jelas kan ?

saya udah gak bisa berkat-kata lagi. bngung mau ngomong apa.

gomawoyo untuk para readers ^^ *bow*. mianhae gak bisa bales review kalian satu per satu.

sampai jumpa dichap berikutnya ! paii paii ^^


	7. Chapter 7

My Bunny (SEQUEL MY LITTLE WIFE)

Main Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee sungjin, Cho ahra.

Genre : Angst and Romance

Rating : T

Summary : "cebenalnya minnie mau pelgi."/"kau istri kecilku, kumohon percaya padaku."/ "kau ingat permainan rumah-rumahan kita ? dimana kita menjadi sepasang suami istri"/"AARGHHHH...se-sebenarnya siapa dirimu ?/ KYUMIN, sequel My little Wife.

* * *

.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Suara orang berlari begitu jelas terdengar ditelinga. Suara sepatu itu terdengar sangat cepat, terlihat seperti sedang tergesah-gesah. Lee sungmin, orang yang berlari itu. Ia tampak menyusuri sebuah jalan menuju gereja tua dimana tempat dia mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya kepada tuhan. Senyum manis terlukis indah di bibir plumnya. Terus berlari hingga tubuhnya sampai di depan gereja tua itu. kakinya sudah sangat lelah akibat terus berlari tanpa henti.

BRUK

"hosshh...hosshh..sungjinnie !"

Sungjin yang baru saja keluar dari gereja terbelalak kaget melihat wajah sungmin yang dibanjiri keringat dan nafas yang terengah-engah "aigoo aigoo...hyung, gwaenchanayo ?"

"hosshh...hahh..ne nan gwaenchanayo. sungjinnie! aku punya kabar membahagiakan !" jawabnya setelah menstabilkan nafasnya. Senyumnya kembali merekah walau masih sedikit terlihat pucat.

Sungjin mengelus sayang rambut sang hyung "kabar gembira apa, hmm? oh oh oh...ini pasti ada hubungannya sama kyuhyun hyung kan?"

"kyunie sudah mengingatku! yipiiiiii !" pekik sungmin sambil berlompat-lompat ria. Sungguh terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"jinjja !? yeiy !" oke sekarang sungjin pun ikut berlompat-lompat gaje bersama sungmin-_-

Setelah merasa lelah akibat acara lompat gaje, dua orang bersaudara ini tiba-tiba saja berdiam diri. Ah lebih tepatnya sungjin yang tiba-tiba murung. melihat gelagat aneh sang adik, sungmin mulai membuka percakapan.

"waeyo sungjin-ah? gwaenchana?"

"3 hari lagi." ucap sungjin sambil menunduk.

Alis sungmin bertautan pertanda bingung. "3 hari? maksudmu?"

Sungjin menatap sungmin gelisah. Tadi, 1 jam sebelum sungmin menemuinya, donghae datang dan menjelaskan semuanya. Penjelasan donghae cukup membuat sungjin terkejut. Ia hanya takut membuat sungmin sedih dan kecewa, apalagi hati sungmin sedang berbunga-bunga karna kyuhyun sudah mengingat semuanya. ya, dia tahu semuanya sebelum sungmin memberitahunya termasuk saat sungmin berusaha mengembalikan memori kyuhyun. Hey ! sungjin selalu bisa mengawasi sang hyung walau dia tak berada di tempat kejadian. Dan penjelasan donghae cukup membuat harapan sungmin putus, bahkan sungjin pun dapat merasakannya.

"Hey ! sungjin-ah, kau kenapa melamun? katakan padaku."

"tadi...donghae hyung kemari. kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk mencerna perkataanku." namja itu berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam gereja, meninggalkan sungmin yang masih terdiam untuk mencerna perkataannya.

SREET

Tangan yang lebih tua menarik tangan sang adik dengan kasar. Matanya sudah memerah untuk menahan tangis.

"aku mengerti. Tapi, kenapa harus 3 hari ? bukankah masih ada waktu 58 hari lagi? Tidak tahukah dia kalau aku sedang senang? huhh..kau berhasil membuat kesenanganku luntur, sungjin-ah." mata pemuda bergigi kelinci itu semakin memerah, namun dengan cepat dia mengedipkan matanya guna menahan ar mata yang mendesak mengalir. Sungmin menangis dalam dia. Tangisan yang begitu pilu walau hanya hatinya yang dapat mendengar itu.

"aku tak tahu, hyung. Itu bukan keputusanku. Tuhan telah menentukan semuanya sejak awal. Jika aku bisa mencegahnya, maka dengan senang hati aku lakukan itu, tapi..ta-tapi apa daya, hyung. Maafkan aku."

TES

TES

TES

Tanpa suara isakan, air mata itu terus turun dari kedua mata bunny sungmin. Sungmin sendiri tak berusaha untuk menghentikannya, biarlah air mata itu keluar asal sesak didadanya tertutupi, pikirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha mengumpulan kekuatan, dengan perlahan ia menatap lembut sungjin yang kini sedang menunduk. Tangan bebasnya terangkat untuk mengangkat dagu sungjin.

"tak apa, ini bukan salahmu." sungmin berjalan dengan lesu menuju gereja tua,air matanya tetap tak bisa terhenti. Sedangkan sungjin membeku ditempat, namun tampak bahunya yang bergetar hebat. Kedua kakak beradik itu menangis.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku tak akan bersedih kali ini. Kemarin aku menangis saat sungjin bilang kalau waktunya tinggal 3 hari lagi karna aku merasa kecewa. Tapi sekarang, aku adalah sungmin yang dulu. Sungmin yang akan terus ceria. Hwaiting !

**Hari Pertama**

Hari ini aku dan kyu pergi ke lotte world. Entah kenapa hari ini kyuhyun terlihat sangat manja dan seperti anak kecil kkkkkk...tapi aku suka sikap manja dia kepadaku. Di lotte world dia mengajakku naik rollercoaster, cih bahkan setelah naik wahana itu dia muntah-muntah. Tapi ada saat dia sangat menjengkelkan, tepatnya saat istirahat setelah asik bermain. kyuhyun mengacuhkanku karna PSP yang baru saja dibelinya. Demi boxer kyuhyun, ingin sekali aku menggali sumur untuk membuang penjual yang dengan nistanya berjualan peralatan game yang aku tak tahu apa itu di lotte world.

PLAKK

"Yakk ! minnie hyung, kenapa kau menjitakku? aisshh appo!" protesnya. Dan lihatlah ! setelah protes tak terima karna aku menjitaknya, dia bahkan kembali melanjutkan gamesnya. Ya Tuhan, apa cukup waktu 3 hari? bahkan sekarang dia mengacuhkanku, kuatkan aku Tuhan, kuatkan aku TT_TT. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide nakal melintas begitu saja di otakku. Diam-diam aku menyeringai membayangkan ekspresi kyuhyun saat aku pura-pura menangis. bwahahaha...

"hiks." oke, satu isakan mungkin cukup. tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa dia tak menoleh padaku?

"hiks hiks." gyaaaaa! dia belum menoleh sama sekali padaku. huwaaaaa ! apa dia tuli? hiks..aku jadi ingin menangis beneran.

"hikss hikss huweeeeeeee." tuh kan aku nangis beneran. hey! ini bukan akting lho, aku sungguh menangis. Kulihat dia menoleh padaku dengan wajah bodohnya. Kaget huh?

"eh? minnie hyung, waeyo? sssstttt uljima." dia merengkuhku dalam dekapannya, meletakan kepalaku didadanya. Bahkan tangannya mengusap sayang kepalaku. Sungguh aku menyukai sikap manisnya padaku. Jika seperti ini, apa mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya? mengingat waktuku membuatku kembali menangis dengan kencang.

"hikss ky-kyunie hikss aku takut."

"minnie takut kenapa hmm? tak apa, ada aku disini. jadi jangan takut." dia berkata seolah ingin melindungiku, ah aku jadi terharu. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang mengalir bebas dipipiku. Wajahnya juga semakin dekat dengan wajahku, yah mungkin hanya 3 centi. Dia semakin tampan.

Chu~

Chu~

Chu~

Chu~

Ciuman bertubi-tubi dia layangkan pada wajahku. Pertama pada bagian kening, lalu turun kekelopak mata kiri, kelopak mata kanan, dan bibir plumku. Air mata ini semakin sulit di berhentikan, padahal tadi aku niatnya hanya ingin berpura-pura menangis, tapi kalau begini keadannya justru membuatku sakit. Tuhan, bisakah aku meninggalkannya? bisakah aku hidup tanpanya? apakah dia akan baik baik saja jika tak ada aku? semoga saja jawabannya iya. Tuhan, aku mencintai cho kyuhyun.

**Hari kedua**

Hari ini aku dibuat marah oleh cho kyuhyun. Aku marah karna kyuhyun sakit. Bukan! sebenarnya bukan itu permasalahan yang membuatku marah. Aku marah karna kyuhyun tak memberitahuku jika dia sedang sakit. Itu membuatku merasa tak beguna untuknya. Kini dia sedang ada didekapanku. Tubuhnya panas, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya, wajahnya juga pucat. Aisshhh...ini pasti karna dia terlalu banyak memakan ice krim mocca saat di lotte world.

"minnie, mau sampai kapan kau memelukku seperti ini? aku tak apa, sungguh." ucapnya pelan. Bodoh! cho kyuhyun paboya! jika dia tak apa, kenapa nada bicaranya begitu lemah?

"kau membuatku marah, cho." kurasakan kepalanya bergerak didekapanku.

"marah kenapa?"

"kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit. Ahra noona bilang kau pingsan saat ingin sarapan tadi, kau tahu betapa khawatirnya tadi aku? kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, kyu? apa kau tak percaya padaku?" mungkin ini memang hanya masalah kecil. Tapi aku begitu mencintainya, kalian pasti tahukan betapa khawatirnya aku saat tahu kyuhyun sakit apalagi sampai pingsan.

"mianhae, aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot. Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan memelukku seperti ini?"

"..." aku tak menjawab, tapi aku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

"hei, kau sungguh sungguh marah padaku ya, bunny?" bunny? sejak kapan aku punya panggilan seperti itu? tapi yasudahlah.

"tentu saja aku marah. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kyunie. Aku tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa. Dan satu lagi, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau sembuh. Menurut orang, pelukan seseorang itu lebih hangat dari pada apapun bahkan penghangat ruangan sekalipun." ucapku panjang lebar

"gomawo. Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu." katanya tegas. Dia juga mempererat pelukannya. Tuhan, hentikan waktu sekarang juga. bagaimanapun juga, besok adalah hari terakhirku. Hari terakhir aku bisa merasakannya.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

Malam harinya sungmin kembali ke gereja tua itu. Ia menangis sangat pilu saat itu. Semuanya ia curahkan kepada tuhan, rasa sakitnya, rasa senangnya, rasa kecewanya, semua ia curahkan. Besok adalah harinya. Ada kala dimana ia sangat senang bila hari itu tiba, tapi ada kalanya juga ia sedih. Sungmin sedih karna dia akan meninggalkan semuanya termasuk kyuhyun, tapi sungmin juga senang karna besok adalah dimana kyuhyun dapat melihat yang sebenarnya.

"Tuhan, kumohon dengan sangat. Jaga kyuhyun untukku. Besok adalah hari terakhirku. hiksss...kyuhyun-ah jeongmal saranghaeyo yeongwonji."

"sungmin hyung." seseorang yang ternyata adalah sungjin memanggil nama sungmin. Pemuda manis yang tengah terisak itu menoleh. Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya dan mulai berdiri berhadapan dengan sunjin.

"besok, pukul 15.30." ucap sungjin datar. Dibalik wajah datarnya, sesungguhnya sungjin tengah menangis. Sungjin melihat dengan jelas saat sungmin menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memanjatkan doa, hatinya sungguh sangat sakit melihat hyung tersayang menangis seperti itu.

"aku mengerti." sungmin berjalan melewati sungjin. Baru beberapa langkah, sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"terima kasih untuk semuanya sungjinnie. Terima kasih karna sudah menemaniku sejauh ini."

"kau hyungku. Tak perlu sungkan." kata kata sungjin mengakhiri percakapan yang terjadi antara kedua kakak beradik ini. Setelahnya, sungmin berjalan keluar gereja meninggalkan sungjin yang masih berdiam diri.

.

**Hari Terakhir**

Pukul 10.00 KST

Terlihat dua insan yang sedang duduk manis di sebuah bangku taman. Keheningan sempat menyelimuti kyuhyun dan sungmin sebelum kyuhyun memulai percakapan.

"minnie hyung."

"hmm..ada apa kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap sungmin lembut dengan senyum manis yang terukir dibibir tebalnya. "ayo kita main rumah-rumahan."ucapnya semangat

Mendengar perkataan kyuhyun membuat mata sungmin berbinar. " kajja kyunie! kajja!"

kyuhyun tersenyum simpul menghadapi sikap kekanakan sungmin. "ne kajja."

Mereka berdua segera kembali ke rumah kyuhyun yang memang tak ajuh dari letak taman. Semua perlengkapan diambil dan dibawa menuju taman. Setelah itu mereka mulai menata letak tikar dan barang-barang semacamnya. Banyak orang yang memang sedang berkunjung di taman itu menatap kegiatan kyumin yang aneh, tapi tak sedikit juga mereka yang senyam-senyum melihat pasangan serasi itu.

"cha~ selesai juga. kajja mulai."

seperti biasa permainan dimulai dari bangun tidur pagi=_=.

"kukuruyuuukkk~"

"hoaaammm...selamat pagi!" ucap sungmin. Dia menoleh kearah sampinya dimana seorang namja tampan yang tak alin dan tak bukan adalah kyuhyun masih -pura pura- tidur.

"kyunie~ kajja bangun. ini sudah pagi dan kau harus berangkat ke kantor." dagu sungmin menumpu pada tangannya yang sedang berada diatas dada bidang kyuhyun.

Chu~

Diciumnya bibir tebal nan sexy itu.

"kyunie ireona !"

"eungg...minnie chagi? hoaaamm...sudah pagi ya. Morning chagi-ya" kata kyuhyun setelah membuka sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis dan membuatnya sangat gemas.

"morning kyunie~"ucap sungmin semanja mungkin. Kyuhyun yang sudah gemas melihat tingkah menggemaskan sungmin segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

Chu~

"kau sangat manis minnie. aku suka.."gombal kyuhyun yang jelas membuat pipi putih chubby sungmin merona.

"aishhh gombal! Sudah cepat mandi, nanti kyunie telat kerja."

"mana morning kissnya?" tagih kyuhyun. heh dasar mesum -_-

"kan tadi udah pas bangunin kyunie. Masa minta lagi."

"tapi tadi tak berasa, minnie~. ayolah." ucap kyuhyun manja. Mukanya dibuat seaegyo mungkin walau sangat gagal total dan justru mengerikan#plakkplakkplakk

"isshh curang."

Chu~

"yeiy! arraseo aku mandi dulu ya chagi. mau ikut?" katanya dengan mengedipkan matanya nakal. oh ayolah, kenapa namja didepannya ini sangat mesum, pikir sungmin. Tapi itu cukup membuat sungmin tersipu malu.

"aisshh dasar mesum. Sudah sana mandi, aku mau membuatkan sarapan." setelahnya sungmin segera menuju meja kecil yang tersedia tak jauh dari tempat dia tidur. Sedangkan kyuhyun menuju belakang pohon guna mandi -pura pura-. Banyak orang yang tertarik melihat kegiatan kyumin. Bagaimana tidak, kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah besar untuk sekedar bermain permainan anak kecil seperti ini. Tapi pengunjung taman juga tak merasa terganggu melihat kegiatan kyumin, justru mereka terus tersenyum melihat adegan manis itu.

"minnie chagi, apa menu sarapan hari ini?" kyuhyun sudah kembali dari kegiatan pura-pura mandinya dan segera menuju sungmin yang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"aku membuat jjangmyeon. ini, makanlah." diserahkannya semangkuk jjangmyeon asli pada kyuhyun. Memang mereka sengaja membeli jjangmyeon untuk permainan ini sekaligus untuk mengisi perut mereka yang memang belum dimasukan apapun kecuali roti sandwich buatan ahra.

"nyam nyam nyam mashita! minnie chagiku sangat pintar memasak. kyunie makin cinta sama minnie." lihat! ada seringai puas dibibir namja evil itu saat melihat pipi mulus sungmin kembali merona.

"aisshh sejak kapan kau bisa menggombal huh?"

"sejak aku mencintaimu."

BLUSSHH

"kkkkk..."kekeh kyuhyun saat melihat sungmin kembali merona. Mereka melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka yang sempat tertunda akibat gombalan kyuhyun. Bahkan rona pink dipipi sungmin belum juga menghilang.

"cha~selesaaaii. Minnie, aku kerja dulu ne? tak apa kan kalau aku tinggal sendiri?" tangan kyuhyun melingkar indah dipinggang sungmin hingga jarak mereka semakin sempit.

"ne, gwaenchana. Bekerjalah yang baik."

"ne arraseo. Kalau begitu aku berangkat ne."

Chu~

Chu~

kyuhyun mencium kening dan bibir sungmin sedikit lama. Bahkan dia sedikit melumat bibir shape M itu dan membuat sungmin sedikit mendesah.

"Anneyong babymin. Saranghae."

"nado saranghaeyo."

Setelahnya kyuhyun berlalu dan segera menuju balik bangku yang beralih menjadi kantornya-_-. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kyuhyun kembali dengan setangkai bunga ditangannya.

"annyeong! aku pulang."

"KYUNIE !"pekik sungmin girang dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya kepelukan kyuhyun hingga membuat kyuhyun hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"hei hei hei, kau sangat merindukanku ya?"

"tentu saja. Minnie merindukan kyunie."

Chu~

"aishhh kebiasaanmu dari dulu tak pernah berubah kyu. Selalu saja menciumku tiba-tiba. Aku kaget tahu." sergah sungmin.

"salahmu sendiri yang begitu menggemaskan. ah iya chagiya, lihat apa yang kubawa." ujar kyuhyun sambil menunjukan bunga pinknya didepan muka sungmin.

"gyaaaaaa ! mawar pink ! aku mau~" ucap sungmin manja.

"arraseo, ini untuk istriku yang paling manis dan aku cintai."

Chu~

Dikecupnya singkat bibir tebal kyuhyun. "gomawoyo kyunie." sungmin mengalungkan tangannya keleher kyuhyun, sednagkan kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang sungmin.

"minnie, perlu kau ketahui, aku sangat mencintaimu. Selama 16 tahun aku menunggumu, tak taukah kau betapa tersiksanya aku karna rasa rinduku padamu? saranghayo, min. Maaf karna pernah melupakanmu saat itu, tapi aku bersyukur karna sekarang aku bisa mengingatmu, aku bisa disampingmu, aku bisa mencintaimu, aku bisa memelukmu, aku bisa menciummu, dan aku bisa selalu bersamamu. Saranghaeyo yeongwonhi." ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar. Kata kata kyuhyun membuat mata sungmin basah karna air mata bahagia. Sungguh sungmin sangat bersyukur karna dapat mencintai kyuhyun, begitupun kyuhyun yang begitu mencintainya dengan tulus.

"gomawo sudah menungguku, aku sangat mencintaimu. hanya kau cho kyuhyun, saranghaeyo. berjanjilah akan selalu baik-baik saja jika aku tak ada disisimu."

"memangnya kau mau kemana? kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"tak ada. aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kalau aku akan selalu ada disini walau tubuhku tak ada disisimu dan walaupun kau tak bisa melihatku lagi." ujar sungmin sambil menaruh telapak tangannya menuju jantung kyuhyun.

"saranghaeyo sungmin."

"nado saranghayo kyuhyun."

kedua bibir itu kembali bertautan, tak peduli pada pengunjung lain yang kini memandang mereka terharu, bahkan ada beberapa yang sempat menangis saat mendengar ucapan tulus kedua insan itu.

Pukul 14.00 KST

Kini kyuhyun dan sungmin tengah berada di kedai ice cream favorite mereka. Terlihat mereka sedang bercanda ria seakan dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Sesekali juga mereka tertawa riang. Namun tak ada yang tahu jika sedikit lagi semua akan berubah.

Pukul 15.29 KST

"kyu, terima kasih untuk hari ini. aku sangat bahagia." ucap sungmin yang tangannya kini digenggam lembut oleh tangan hangat kyuhyun.

"asal kau bahagia, minnie hyung." mereka berjalan di sekitar pinggir jalan untuk sekedar berjalan jalan dikota seoul. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang yang kini sibuk dengan arlojinya. Sungjin -orang itu- mulai mengitung. 'ini saatnya' pikir sungjin.

_'hana'_

"kyu lihat boneka kelinci itu, snagat menggemaskan." kata sungmin saat melihat boneka kelinci pink yang dijual di pedagang kaki lima.

"kau menginginkannya?" tanya kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas anggukan sungmin. mereka segera menuju pedagang kaki lima itu dan membeli boneka pink imut.

_'dul'_

"minnie, pegang tanganku. sebentar lagi kita akan menyebrang."

"aisshh aku bukan akan kecil kyu." sungmin mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa."

"tapi kan yang menyebrang hanya kita berdua."

"justru itu, pasti banyak pengendara nakal yang mengambil kesempatan untuk tetap mengendarai mobilnya karna jumlah penyebrang yang hanya 2 orang." jelas kyuhyun

"ne arraseo." sungmin mulai memeluk lengan kiri kyuhyun dan mereka segera menyebrang.

_'set'_

TIN TIN TIN

BRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT

"KYAAAAAAAAA ! ADA YANG TERTABRAK !"

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULAN !"

TBC

* * *

aku kembali ! mianhae updatenya lama. aku lagi banyak banget tugas sekolah. jeongmal mianhae.

gomawo yang udah mau ngikutin ceritanya dari awal.

gomawo yang udah mau review

sekali lagi gomawo untuk semuanya.

mianhae karna gak bisa membalas review kalian satu satu tapi itu enggak mengurangi rasa terima kasih saya untuk para readers. *bow*

chapter ini sedikit banget ya? mianhae.

insya Allah chapter 8 adalah chapter terakhirnya.

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ! paii paii ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_"minnie, pegang tanganku. sebentar lagi kita akan menyebrang."_

_"aisshh aku bukan akan kecil kyu." sungmin mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal._

_"aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa."_

_"tapi kan yang menyebrang hanya kita berdua."_

_"justru itu, pasti banyak pengendara nakal yang mengambil kesempatan untuk tetap mengendarai mobilnya karna jumlah penyebrang yang hanya 2 orang." jelas kyuhyun_

_"ne arraseo." sungmin mulai memeluk lengan kiri kyuhyun dan mereka segera menyebrang._

_'set'_

_TIN TIN TIN_

_BRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK_

_CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT_

_"KYAAAAAAAAA ! ADA YANG TERTABRAK !"_

_"SIAPAPUN TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULAN !"_

**My Bunny (SEQUEL MY LITTLE WIFE)**

**Main Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee sungjin, Cho ahra.**

**Genre : Angst and Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : "cebenalnya minnie mau pelgi."/"kau istri kecilku, kumohon percaya padaku."/ "kau ingat permainan rumah-rumahan kita ? dimana kita menjadi sepasang suami istri"/"AARGHHHH...se-sebenarnya siapa dirimu ?/ KYUMIN, sequel My little Wife.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 (last)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Kubuka secara perlahan kedua mataku yang terasa berat ini. Samar-samar aku melihat sekeliling ruangan yang serab putih ini. Bau obat sangat kentara tercium oleh indra penciumanku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? apa ini di rumah sakit?

"eungghh..."aku mengerang tertahan. Sungguh, badanku sangat kaku, kepalaku sakit, dan rasanya semua anggota badanku mati rasa. Badanku sulit digerakan karna banyak alat kedokteran yang mengelilingiku. Apa yang terjadi padaku? apa begitu parahnya hingga banyak sekali alat kedokteran yang entah apa namanya terpasang indah ditubuhku?. Sungguh, aku tak bisa mengingat apapun. Seingatku, aku dan sungmin baru saja pul- ASTAGA ! sungmin ! kemana dia? apa dia baik-baik saja? tuhan, aku harap dia baik-baik saja. Kuedarkan penglihatanku mengelilingi ruang rawatku. Sepi. Tak ada orang, tapi terlihat dari jendelaku ada beberapa suster yang berlalu lalang didepan ruanganku ini.

"euuuunggghhh.." aku mengerang semakin kencang agar ada yang mendengarnya. Tapi kenapa sepi? dimana semua orang? tak adakah yang menjagaku? ahra noona, eomma, appa, mereka dimana? ck tega sekali mereka meninggalkanku seorang diri di ruangan ini.

CEKLEK

Kudengar ada sesorang yang membuka pintu ruang rawatku, tapi aku tak bisa melihat orang itu karna kepalaku mengadah keatas akibat adanya gips dileherku. Ck menyusahkan.

"Kyu?" Suara itu terdengar familiar di telingaku. Seperti suara ahra noona.

"Kyu? kau sudah sadar?" orang itu mendekati tubuhku yang terbaring lemas. Pandanganku kualihkan menuju orang itu, dan... BINGO! ahra noona datang. Ingin sekali aku memekik gembira, namun rasanya ada yang mengganjal ditenggorokabku hingga tak ada kata apapun yang bisa meluncur dari mulutku.

"eungghh..."Ck apa apaan ini. Kenapa aku hanya bisa mengerang? ayolah, aku ingin sekali bicara pada ahra noonaku. Entahk kenapa aku merindukan noona mungilku itu.

"Omona! Kyu kau sadar! akan kupanggilkan dokter."

Aishhh...baru saja aku melihat wajahnya, dia sudah keluar dari ruanganku lagi TT_TT.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

"Kyu aku tak menyangka kau bisa pulih secepat ini. Padahal ini baru menginjak 5 hari semenjak kau sadar dari koma." Kedua pasang kakak beradik itu kini tengah berada di ruang rawat kyuhyun. Ahra yang sangat telaten menyuapi kyuhyun, dengan bahagianya terus tersenyum manis mengingat suasana hatinya yang sedang cerah hari ini, ditambah kondisi kyuhyun yang berangsur baik. Sangat baik malahan.

"eng..tentu saja. Aku kan bukan namja lemah." ujar kyuhyun setelah menerima suapan terakhir makan siangnya. Tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun teringat sebuah pertanyaan yang sampai kini belum sempat ia tanyakan pada sang noona.

"oh ya noona, sungmin dimana ya? selama 5 hari ini aku tak melihatnya menjengukku." pertanyaan kyuhyun sukses membuat ahra menatapnya heran. Raut kesedihan tercetak jelas di wajah ahra. Bahkan wanita mungil itu bingung harus menjawab apa.

"apa maksudmu, kyu? kenapa kau menanyakan tentang sungmin?" ujar ahra.

"ya, aku bingung saja noona. hampir 5 hari ini aku tak melihatnya. Apa saat aku koma, sungmin datang menjengukku?"

Ahra terbelalak kaget. Apa adikknya sudah mulai gila? atau lupa ingatan?. "tapi kyu, sungmin tak ada disini."

"tak ada disini? maksud noona, sungmin kembali pergi ke jepang?" Tanya kyuhyun takut. Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin ditinggal lagi oleh sungmin. Cukup waktu 16 tahun ia habiskan hanya untuk meladeni rasa rindu yang menyakitkan ini. Ia tak mau lagi berada di masa terkepurukkannya. Kyuhyun butuh sungmin untuk selalu disisinya, untuk selalu memeluknya, untuk selalu menghiburnya, dan untuk selalu mencintainya.

Ahra memejamkan matanya sebentar. "aniya, sungmin memang tak ada."

"maksudmu?"

"Kumohon kyu, jangan bercanda. Kau kan tahu kalau sungmin sudah meninggal dunia. Kumohon kyu, jangan seperti ini. Ini hanya akan menyiksamu, tolong iklaskan kepergian sungmin. Sungmin pasti sudah tenang disana." jelas ahra dengan mata berlinang air mata.

Sontak kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "kau bicara apa, noona?"

"kyu, 2 minggu lalu sungmin meninggal. ingat?"

"mwo? hahaha lucu sekali. kau tahu noona, bahkan selama 2 minggu sungmin selalu menemaniku." ucap kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Padahal jauh dilubuk hatinya, ada titik ketakutan yang amat besar dihati seorang cho kyuhyun.

"bagaimana bisa kau selalu bersama dengan sungmin, sedangkan selama 2 minggu itu kau koma !?"

Kyuhyun terperangah. Selama 2 minggu, ia koma? tapi... tapi bagaimana dengan sungmin? apa semuannya hanya mimpi? tapi semua terasa nyata. "aniya noona. Kau berbohong. Selama 2 minggu itu, sungmin dan sungjin ada disisiku. Saat tanggal 19 april, kau bilang padaku kalau kau bertemu dengan sungjin di kona beans. Lalu aku segera bertemu dengan sungjin saat itu juga dan menanyakan keberadaan sungmin. namun awalnya..."

"KYU CUKUP! Saat itu aku memang ke kona beans. Tapi aku tak bertemu dengan sungjin, aku bertemu dengan kakek sungmin. Saat itu kakek bilang kalau keluarga lee meninggal akibat pesawat yang dinaikinya meledak saat take off di bendara incheon saat kembali ke korea."

"Andweeee ! noona bohong! kau pembohong ! saat itu noona sendiri yang bilang kalau noona bertemu dengan sungjn di kona. Aku tak mungkin salah dengar." kata kyuhyun keras kepala. Air matanya sudah mengalir dari pelupuk mata foxynya. Begitu pun dengan ahra yang sedari tadi sudah menangis.

"Aniya kyu, aniya. Aku tidak berbohong. Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan percaya padamu. Itu hanya omong kosong."

"baiklah, akan kutunjukan kalau semua yang kukatakan benar." ahra mengambil sesuatu ditas punggungnya. Terlihat ia sedang mengeluarkan berlembar kertas yang biasa disebut koran.

"ini! aku masih mempunyai koran yang memberitakan tentang kecelakaan pesawat itu." Diserahkannya sebuha koran keluaran tanggal 18 april.

Dengan sangat teliti kyuhyun membaca judul koran yang tertera tebal dihalaman depan koran. Matanya terbelalak kaget, mulutnya terus menggumam. Ia sungguh tak percaya pada apa yang tengah dibacanya itu. Kyuhyun kembali membaca isi koran itu. Ia tertegun.

**_'PESAWAT KOREAN GRUP DARI PENERBANGAN JEPANG MELEDAK SAAT TAKE OFF DI BANDARA INCHEON.'_**

_Penumpang yang dinyatakan tewas :_

_1. Park hay na_

_2. jung dong rin_

_3. Lee chunhwa_

_4. Lee kyeonsuk_

_5. Lee sungmin_

_6. Lee sungjin_

_7. Kang yong jin_

_8. Lee donghae_

_9. ..._

_10. ..._

"Andwae. Andwaeeeeee! ini tak mungkin. Selama 2 minggu ini aku sungguh bersama sungmin dan sungjin. Bahkan noona juga turut menyambut kedatangan sungmin dan sungjin kembali ke korea. Saat itu, sehari setelah aku bertemu dengan sungjin di kona, aku kecelakaan. Saat itu aku ingin bertemu dengan sungmin hyung, namun naasnya aku kecelakaan dan menyebabkan memoriku tertukar. Aku mengganggap sungjin sebagai sungmin hyung, dan menganggap sungmin hyung sebagai sungjin. Namun kalian bertiga selalu meyakinkanku kalau sungjin bukan orang yang selama ini aku cintai, bukan sungjin yang selama ini aku rindukan karna kepergiannya ke jepang. Lalu setelah itu, semua memoriku kembali. Aku kembali mengingat sungjin dan sungmin secara utuh. Bahkan aku sempat bermain rumah-rumahan dengan sungmin hyung ditaman. tapi, tapi kenapa berita ini? hikss aku yakin kalau selama ini sungmin hyung ada bersamaku. aku yakin." jelas kyuhyun sambil terisak. Ia tak bisa menutupi rasa takutnya lagi sekarang.

Ahra terisak hebat, punggung dan bibirnya bergetar hebat. "Tapi selama 2 minggu ini kau koma, kyu. Bagaimana bisa kau pergi kesana sini bersama sungmin, jika dirimu bahkan terbaring lemah diranjang ini. Selama 2 minggu itu aku selalu disampingmu, aku yang menjagamu saat koma, dan aku yakin kalau kau tak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mata saja tidak kyu."

"Tapi sungmin benar- benar datang, noona. Dia datang untuk memenuhi janjinya padaku saat 16 tahun yang lalu." lirih kyuhyun.

"Sehari setelah kau ke kona, kau memang kecelakaan. Tapi semenjak kecelakaan itu, kau koma hingga saat ini. Percayalah padaku."

**KEJADIAN YANG SEBENARNYA...**

"Yo captain cho !"

"Yaaakk ! noona, hari ini kau hobby sekali mengagetkanku. kau ingin aku mati karna serangan jantung eoh ? lucu sekali."

"hey hey ! kenapa jadi marah seperti itu? lagipula salahmu yang selalu melamun." Kata ahra sambil mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan kyuhyun.

"hey captain, apa kau masih memikirkannya ?" lanjut ahra.

"menurutmu ?"

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan, captain. kau tahu, jika memang ada cinta diantara kalian, aku yakin tuhan akan mempertemukan kalian lagi."

"apa menurut noona kami akan bertemu ? aku ragu." kata kyuhyun pelan.

"mungkin saja." Ahra menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

"maksudmu?" kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung ahra.

"Tadi aku ke kona beans."

"huh? lalu apa hubungannya?"

"ya, aku ke kona beans. dan bertemu..." dia memotong perkataannya dan membuat kyuhyun semakin penasaran

"bertemu siapa ?" tanya kyuhyun

"Lee jong hwa, kakek sungmin."

Mata kyuhyun berbinar saat mendengarnya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga saat itu. Tanpa terasa air mata kebahagiaan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Segera ia bangkit untuk segera melesat menuju kona beans. Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa keluarga lee sudah kembali ke korea.

.

KRIING

suara bell yang sengaja digantung di pintu masuk kona berbunyi, menandakan seseorang telah masuk kedalamnya.

"selamat siang, selamat datang di ko-, kyuhyun-ah ?" seorang namja tua membulatkan matanya setelah melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam cafenya.

"Kakek ! aku merindukanmu." namja itu -kyuhyun- memeluk erat namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakek kandungnay sendiri.

"kyuhyun-ah, aku juga merindukanmu. Ayo kita duduk dulu." kedua namja itu berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang terletak dipojok cafe.

"kakek, bagaimana kabar kakek?"

"ah aku baik baik saja ,kyuhyun-ah." kata jong hwa sambil tersenyum.

"apa kakek sudah punya kabar tentang sungmin hyung dan keluarganya? apa mereka sudah kembali ke korea?"

jong hwa terdiam. "mereka sudah kembali."

"jinjja? sekarang dimana mereka?"

"dengarkan dulu kyuhyun-ah." jong hwa menghela nafas berat. "apa kemarin kau tak menonton berita atau membaca koran, kyu-ah?"

kyuhyun menyeritkan dahinya bingung. "tidak, aku terlalu sibuk meladeni rasa rinduku pada sungmin hyung, jadi aku tak punya waktu untuk menonton berita atau membaca koran."

"jadi kau benar-benar tak tahu ya. Seharusnya kau lebih menyadari apa yang terjadi pada sekelilingmu, apalagi ini tentang orang terpenting dihidupmu" lirih sang kakek

"sebenarnya ada apa, kek?"

"mereka tewas ditempat karna kecelakaan pesawat,kyu-ah."

DEG

kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. "maksudnya? siapa yang kakek maksud meninggal di kecelakaan pesawat?"

jong hwa kembali menghela nafas berat. Matanya sudah memerah, namun tak ada tanda tanda akan ada air mata yang keluar dari sana. "sungmin dan keluarganya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Saat mereka mendarat di bendara incheon untuk kembali ke korea, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi meledak. Tak ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu, termasuk sungmin, sungjin, chunhwa, dan kyeonsuk."

Kyuhyun terdiam membeku. "kumohon, jangan bercanda."

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BERCANDA SOAL MASALAH INI, HAH !? AKU SERIUS, AKU TAK BERCANDA SAAT INI. Mereka sudah meninggal dunia. Tanyakan pada ahra untuk lebih jelasnya. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi saat bertemu dengannya disini. Aku sudah tak sanggup untuk menceritakan ulang, itu hanya membuatku terluka saat mengingatnya."

TES

TES

TES

Air mata itu akhinya keluar dari mata seorang cho kyuhyun.

SREEET

Kyuhyun berdiri dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu tanpamengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu huruf saja. Kemarin, ia memang sempat mendengar pembicaraan teman kuliahnya tentang kecelakaan pesawat di bandara incheon, namun tak terlintas sedikitpun pikiran bahwa pesawat itu adalah pesawat yang ditumpangi sungmin dan keluarganya.

"AAAARGGGHHHHHHHH...wae? hikss waeyo ? sungmin hyung hikss...kau pembohong!kau bilang akan kembali hiksss...tapi kenapa kau tak menemuiku? hikss aaaaaaaaaa !" erang kyuhyun. Tangisan yang begitu pilu keluar begitu saja dari seorang cho kyuhyun. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Penantiannya selama 16 tahun ini begitu sia-sia. Orang yang selama ini ia tunggu dan ia cinta sudah tiada. Meninggalkan seberkas kenangan indah di hati kyuhyun.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

"...hikss dan sehari setelah itu aku mendapat hiksss telfon dari salah satu warga seoul yang membawamu ke rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. hikss...dan dari situ kau koma hingga 5 hari yang lalu." ucap ahra mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. Air matanya sudah sangat sulit untuk dihentikan.

Kyuhyun terdiam membeku saat mendengar cerita ahra. Perlahan semua omongan sungmin kembali muncul di pikirannya.

_"ani..aku hanya merindukannya. kami berpisah setelah bermain. aku yang pergi meninggalkannya. dan sesuatu terjadi, hingga aku tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya selamanya. namun tuhan memberiku kesempatan, dan disinilah aku."_

_"...rasanya sia-sia perjuanganku demi bertemu denganmu. bahkan aku harus mohon mohon kepada tuhan demi menepati janjiku padamu..."_

_"...setelah waktunya habis, aku akan pergi dan tak akan menemuimu lagi selamanya..."_

_"waktuku akan habis, kesempatanku akan habis, tetapi cintaku untukmu tak akan pernah habis. selamat tinggal kyuhyun-ah. semoga bahagia."_

_"gomawo sudah menungguku, aku sangat mencintaimu. hanya kau cho kyuhyun, saranghaeyo. berjanjilah akan selalu baik-baik saja jika aku tak ada disisimu."_

_"tak ada. aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kalau aku akan selalu ada disini walau tubuhku tak ada disisimu dan walaupun kau tak bisa melihatku lagi."_

Semua perkataan sungmin kepadanya selama 2 minggu itu kembali terngiang. Semua perkataan dengan satu kesimpulan sama, namun baru ia sadari hari ini. Perkataan dimana seolah-olah mengucapkan perpisahan amat dalam. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dipipi pucat tirus milik kyuhyun.

"hikss...ini tak mungkin. Sungmin hyung tak mungkin meninggalkanku. Aku tak percaya !"

Ahra memeluk namdongsaengnya yang kini tengah histeris. "relakan dia, kyu. relakan dia."

"Andweeeee ! aku tak percaya bahwa sungmin hyung sudah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Aku tak percaya ! hikss."

Sang noona melepas pelukannya. Dia menarik lengan kyuhyun agar mengikutinya. "ikut aku, kyu."

"hikss mau kemana noona membawaku, huh?"

"ikut saja !"

.

.

.

BUUK

Lututnya terasa lemas untuk sekedar menopang berat tubuhnya. Kini ahra dan kyuhyun tengah menatap makam 4 orang yang pernah hadir dihidup mereka. Makam keluarga lee yang tersusun berdampingan. Kyuhyun mendekati makam bertulis nama Lee sungmin dengan terseok seok.

"hikss..kau jahat hyung. Kau bahkan belum menepati janjimu padaku. Kau berbohong padaku. Tak tahukah kau kalau aku merindukanmu? aku menunggumu selama 16 tahun. Kau pikir untuk apa aku menunggumu? aku menunggumu karna kau mencintaimu. hikss...kau bahkan tidak memenuhi janjimu untuk menungguku hingga menjadikanmu istri sungguhanku. hikss...kenapa kau berbohong?" sosok rapu itu memeluk nisan sungmin seakan tak mau beranjak pergi. Tubuhnya benar benar bergetar hebat. Hatinya sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"captain cho, kau tahu kenapa selama ini kau merasa kehadiran sungmin disisimu? itu karna kalian saling mencintai. sudah kubilang kan, kalau masih ada cinta diantara kalian, maka tuhan akan segera mempertemukan kalian. Dan selama 2 minggu lalu, cinta kalian membuktikannya. Kalian bertemu walau dengan cara berbeda. Kalian bertemu di alam bawah sadarmu, bukan di dunia nyata ini. Sungmin memang sudah pergi, namun cintanya tak kan pergi darimu. Dia sudah tenang karna sudah melunasi janjinya untuk menemuimu, walau dengan cara yang tak logis. Namun jika tuhan memang sudah berkehendak, maka terjadilah. Inilah yang dinamakan cinta sejati dibawah takdir tuhan." jelas ahra berusaha menenangi sang adik.

kyuhyun terdiam mencerna perkataan ahra. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyum yang sangat tulus terukir indah di bibir sintalnya. "kau benar, noona. inilah takdir cinta kami." kepalanya mengadah keatas melihat langit biru. "sungmin hyung, saranghaeyo. semoga kau tenang disana. aku benar benar mencintaimu. terima kasih untuk semuanya."

.

.

Di lain sisi...

"hyung, kau sedang apa?" tanya sungjin saat melihat sang hyung anya berdiam diri duduk diatas awan dengan pandangan emnuju kebawah.

"kyuhyun, dia sedang menangis. dan dia menangis karna aku." lirihnya. Sungjin melihat kearah bawah, terlihat kyuhyun dan ahra yang sedang berdiri di depan makan sungmin dengan air mata bercucuran. Matanya ikut membulat saat kyuhyun dengan jalan terseok seok mendekati makam sungmin dan memeluk nisannya.

ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sang hyung. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas air mata yang mengalir dipipi chubby sungmin. Segera dihapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. "tak apa, seharusnya hyung sennag karna masih bisa bertemu kyuhyun hyung walaupun di alam bawah sadar kyuhyun hyung. Setidaknya hyung bisa menepati janji hyung padanya. benarkan?"

"ne aku tahu. Aku snagat berterima kasih pada tuhan karna memberiku kesempatan. Namun ada satu janji lagi yang belum kutepati pada kyuhyun, yaitu berjanji untuk menunggu kyuhyun untuk menjadikanku istri sungguhannya. Aku sangat emncintainya sungjin-ah, tapi aku taka akan pernah bisa menemuinya lagi, kau tahu itu."

"turunlah." perintah sungjin

Sungmin menoleh terkejut saat mendengar ucapan sungjin. "bagaimana bisa? aku sudah berbeda alam."

"kau masih bisa hyung. turunlah dan sampaikan isi hatimu. Aku tahu, kalau hatimu pasti mauu mengatakan sesuatu pada kyuhyun hyung. turun dan bisikan kalimat itu."

" kalimat ap-" ucapan sungmin terhenti saat mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. "sungmin hyung, saranghaeyo. semoga kau tenang disana. aku benar benar mencintaimu. terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"dengar? dan kau tahu apa yang ingin hatimu lakukan hyung." kata sungjin kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

sungmin terdiam sebentar kemudian ia tersenyum. Dengan segea ia melesat menuju tempat dimana kyuhyun berada. dengan gugup dia membisikan sebuah kalimat tepat ditelinga kyuhyun, berharap kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya.

"Nado saranghaeyo, kyunie."

Setelah itu ia kembali ketempat abadinya dengan senyum yang tulus. Tempat abadi dimana giliran sungmin yang menunggu kyuhyun untuk datang di kehidupan selanjutnya, yaitu kehidupan abadi.

Dan kyuhyun pun begitu. Kyuhyun menjalani hidupnya seperti seorang cho kyuhyun yang selama ini orang-orang kenal. Menjadi seorang cho kyuhyun yang jahil, kurang ajar, ceria, humoris, dan perhatian. Seperti sebuah lilin kecil yang berusaha mempertahankan cahayanya dikegelapan menyerang walau tubuhnya habis termakan api, begitupun cho kyuhyun yang akan terus menjadi seorang cho kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya walau takdir yang ia terima begitu menyakitkan. Namun penantian itu akan selalu ada. Menanti hingga cahaya yang sesungguhnya datang.

Dunia, cho kyuhyun yang asli telah kembali untuk menempuh kehidupan baru dengan cintanya dan cinta seseorang, lee sungmin.

.

.

END

* * *

Alhamdulilah akhirnya chap terakhir selesai. Mianhae jika endingnya gaje, saya hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai kesalahan.

Thanks for :

winecouple, minoru, pumpkinsparkyumin, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, abilhikmah, sitapumpkinelf, KyuMin Child Clouds, Ri Yong Kim, deviyanti137, Cho meiwa, xy, JewelsStar, Maximumelf, manize83, vey900128, Chikyumin, Guest, Cho Sa Min, Princess Pumkins ELF, 137137137, nikyunmin, GamerPink, .

gomawo buat para readers yang sudah memotivasi saya, mianhae karna gak bisa bales review kalian satu per satu.

gomawoyo buat para silent readers

gomawoyo buat yang udah mau ngikutin ff ini dari awal hingga akhir

gomawo untuk semuaaaaaaanyaaaa...kalian sangat berjasa untuk saya.

sekali lagi gomawoyo ^^

Annyeonghaeyo ! paii paii ^^ *bow*


End file.
